Scylla
by Soap Lady
Summary: Tony has finally realized his feelings for Pepper. She announces she's now Happy girlfriend. Now a lovesick hero must fight his jealousy and an old threat. Eventual Pepperony.
1. Prologue

_You've all worn me down._

_In the year or so since I've been in this fandom I've noticed the intense love so many of you have for Pepperony. Really, it's hard to miss. I've tried to write stories that interested me and I hoped they would appeal to you as well. My reviews do not reflect that._

_In Pepperony stories on the other hand it's not at all unusual to see twenty by the time two chapters are posted. I've also been inundated with requests. "You're a good author but you don't write Pepperony. Why don't you write a Pepperony story?"_

_So you know what? You win. I quit. I give in. Here's your Pepperony. Enjoy._

"_Once upon a midnight dreary I woke with something in my head. I couldn't escape the memory of a phone call and what you said." Blues Traveller, "Run Around"_

**Scylla**

**Prologue  
><strong>

Tony Stark, child billionaire and gadgeteer genius found himself wrestling with a problem that neither his intellect nor Iron Man could solve for him. It flitted at the edge of his consciousness, demanding his attention and then skittering away when he tried to focus on it. Giving up, he pressed the "playback" button on his POD and listened to his messages.

"You have [five] messages from [Whitney Stane] and...[fifteen] messages from [Pepper Potts]."

There were no messages from Rhodey. Unsurprising because the other boy was only a few feet away in his own room. He lay down his bed, making himself comfortable while he listened to his messages.

He skipped through the messages from Whitney after the first one; they were usually the same type, a new restaurant to try or a concert to attend.

By comparison, Pepper's were much more varied, ranging from school, politics, current events and Team Iron Man stuff.

"Hey, Tony! There's a documentary on tonight about Wakanda. Make sure you WiVO it."

"Found a new _manhwa _you might like."

"Can you believe that senator? Ugh. What a tool."

"I thought up a new idea or two for my armor. Maybe red and silver. Oh! And a powerful electromagnet."

"Hey...Tony...there's something I need to talk to you and Rhodey about."

"Tony! Have you considered looking for-"

He smiled as he listened to her voice rise and fall, breathy with excitement. In a few of the messages she spoke so fast he had to replay them several times to understand her. In some of them her voice was slow and measured, even occasionally troubled.

Tony felt his jaw go slack and his eyes widened as the problem he'd been unconsciously wrestling with emerged from its nebulous beginnings to blossom full-grown into his thoughts.

"Oh...wow..." he whispered aloud.

He was in love with Pepper Potts.

* * *

><p>James "Rhodey" Rhodes thought he had heard every outrageous idea, crazy plan, or downright stupid action his best friend had ever conceived. What came out of Tony Stark's mouth this time had him choking on his oatmeal.<p>

"What? You're kidding, right? Please tell me you're kidding!" Rhodey was glad the boy genius could finally admit to himself how he felt about Pepper. The taller boy thought they'd be great together but Tony's way of declaring his affections would end in disaster.

Storm blue eyes were innocent. "What? It would be dishonest of me to keep dating Whitney when I clearly wanna be with Pepper. And you can't tell me Pepper's better off with Happy." Tony casually waved his toast around as he spoke. "Don't worry. I'll let Whitney down gently. With flowers. And candy. And...maybe Hawaii."

Rhodey shook his head in disbelief. Tony had a PhD in Missing the Point.

"That's only the beginning, genius. You're going to break it off with Whitney, somehow get Pepper to stop dating Happy, then immediately start dating her yourself? Do you hear what you're saying?"

Rhodey groaned in exasperation. Yet again he was trying to talk sense into someone who could build an exosuit in a cave from scraps but had the density of lead when it came to human interaction.

At Tony's look of confusion he continued. "So you and Whitney were dating. Then Pepper goes out with Happy and bam! All of a sudden you're jealous with no indication you were ever interested in Pepper and no had no intention of dumping Whitney until now.

"Besides, do you have any idea how Whitney and Happy will feel, seeing you waltz by with Pepper? It's not like you can start dating the next day. You have to let things calm down for a few months."

Rhodey took a sip of his orange juice.

"Okay, you barely know Happy but he's still your friend. Sure, he's not all that bright but he still has feelings. And Whitney? Man, you've nearly known her as long as you've known me. And she can't stand Pepper. This will be a slap in the face. Let's forget for a moment she has a rich and seriously ruthless father who would send assassins after you for breaking her heart. She's a trained kickboxer and could wipe the floor with you, armor or not. You're just lucky she can't be Madame Masque anymore."

Tony rolled his eyes at his best friend's drama and finished his breakfast. "Fine. I'll lie low for a suitable waiting period and then ask Pepper out so there's no hard feelings. A month. Tops. But I'm telling Pepper how I feel. Today." A thought occurred to him and he brightened. "You like Whitney. Why don't you-"

"Uh...no." Rhodey waved his hands in negation as if trying to delete the thought. "You're not dragging me into this. It's your mess. Fall on your face without me. I'll ask Whitney out in my own time. If she's not interested, so be it."

Tony sighed and grabbed his backpack. Before Whitney's sickness he'd thought his two oldest friends were well on their way to becoming a couple. Then the blonde forgot meeting Rhodey and their relationship reset to nil. It was a shame that Rhodey never tried to pursue her while he was in China. With himself unavailable maybe she'd turn to his best friend for comfort.

"Fine, but I still think you're exaggerating. Whitney and Happy will be fine. What's the worst that could happen?"

Rhodey stood, thumping his best friend on the back of the head as he passed.

"One of these days, you're gonna learn to stop saying that. And I hope I'm there to say 'I told you so.' "

* * *

><p>The halls of the Tomorrow Academy were surprisingly silent; Rhodey noticed Pepper wasn't there to greet them with her usual hyper speed chatter. He felt oddly bereft by its absence.<p>

Whitney Stane stood by her locker, chatting with the Irwin twins. Rona spotted them before Whitney did and glared at the teen inventor with her usual hostile glare. Tony gave her a warm beautiful smile, which enraged her all the more.

Tony felt a bit nervous, unsure how to broach the subject to Whitney. He cared about the blonde. She was one of the few true friends he had, someone who looked past the wealth and position to the real person. Perhaps he'd soften the blow by making her a member of Team Iron Man to show he trusted her and that she meant the world to him. As a friend. Of course, he had to be sure she wouldn't be so angry she'd run to her father with his secrets before he told her.

Rona nudged Whitney, who looked up and smiled dazzlingly at Tony Stark. The boy genius felt charmed and a good deal more guilty. Even Rhodey seemed be-spelled by her beauty and he hadn't been the recipient of that warm regard.

"Good morning, Tony. Rhodey." Whitney leaned in for a kiss.

Tony gave her a preemptive hug, looking embarrassed. "Morning, Whitney. Hey, you mind having lunch on the roof today? Uh, alone?"

Rhodey stifled a moan, knowing the blonde would misinterpret the invitation and blow up even worse when she found out Tony's true intentions.

Whitney's smile turned sly. "Sounds great."

Rona's snarky comment was lost as a rampaging herd of buffalo picked that very moment to stampede through the hall.

"Yeeeeeeehaaaaaaaaa!"

Or, one Happy Hogan.

"Dude! She said yes! Can you believe it? Best day ever!"

The group took a collective step back as Happy barreled towards them and gathered the five, Rona's silent brother included, into a group bear hug. He released them and grabbed a stunned Tony and spun him around in a circle as if he weighed no more than a tackling dummy. "She said yes! Can you believe it?" the excited athlete asked.

"Um...no?" Tony's response was tentative.

Happy set him down none too gently. "Me neither! Later, Stark!" With that, he took off again, leaving his friends to stare at each other in confusion.

"What was that?" Rhodey spoke for all of them.

"Man...no one can beat Happy when in comes to sheer enthusiasm, can they?"

Pepper slowly approached the group, her expression sheepish but her eyes sparkling in delight. Rhodey felt the fine hairs on the back of his neck stand up. Happy was behaving as if he'd just been signed with the NBA and the redhead was trailing after him looking chagrined but flattered at Happy's obvious joy.

_Uh oh..._

"I've never seen Happy live up to his name quite so-Oh my God!" Whitney reached forward as soon as the other girl was within arm's reach and lifted up a gold chain with a large heavy ring strung through it. "Is that what I think it is?"

The three girls huddled together while the male Irwin twin wandered off, bored. Tony found himself unable to move as he recognized Happy's class ring. Rhodey nervously looked from one friend to another but wisely kept his mouth shut.

A soft blush stained the redhead's cheeks as she showed off the ring. "Yeah. It all happened so fast. First Happy wanted to meet me before school to ask me to the Homecoming Dance. I said yes, of course and then we started talking about Halloween parties and one thing lead to another and...we decided to make our relationship...official." She smiled with genuine feeling at Whitney and Rona and miracle of miracles, the three girls were beginning to bond. The goth girl didn't even bother with snarky comments about ownership in the patriarchy but seemed genuinely pleased for someone else's sake.

Pepper radiated contentment and her body language made it clear to Rhodey she wasn't grandstanding to make Tony jealous. She really did want to be with Happy. He was glad for her but couldn't resist a glance at his best friend's face.

The young genius heard the conversation as if from far away through tunnel vision. The bottom of his stomach seemed to drop out and he felt sick. He didn't seem to notice when his best friend turned him around and guided him towards his locker. His movements became stiff and unnatural, eyes glazed.

Rhodey's heart broke, seeing Tony so traumatized. He thought about his playful "I told you so" earlier and felt guilty, feeling as if his ill-advised words had somehow caused this to happen. "I'm sorry, Tony. I'm so sorry."

Tony never heard him, nor anything else for the rest of the day.

Pepper had fallen in love with _Happy. _He was too late.


	2. Chapter One

**Scylla **

**Chapter One**

_Author's Note: Wow, did I call it or what? Six reviews and it's just the prologue. I feel like Richard Bachman. Can't wait to read your reactions to this chapter._

_Doesn't it hurt? Jealousy, baby. Doesn't it burn? Jealousy! Doesn't it consume your soul,_

_making you lose control? Jealousy!- "_Jealousy", Jem and the Holograms

Rhodey winced, drawing his arms into himself as he watched an armored Tony throw his workbench against the wall and disintegrate into splinters upon impact. He wisely sat far away from the strike zone as his best friend destroyed his lab in a fit of explosive rage

The stone floor of the former Makluan temple was littered with knee-deep debris;remnants of furniture, homework assignments and various bits of discarded armor. This little temper tantrum had been going on for thirty minutes with no signs of abating. Yet. The black boy was trying to allow his friend to vent, to leech the poisonous jealousy out of his system and move past it. When Tony took a welding torch to the remnants of the Hulkbuster armor, it was time to intervene.

"It's not fair!" Tony screamed, the sparks setting the fury in his eyes alight. His face was flushed red with loathing and his hands shook until he clenched them in his efforts to suppress the urge to run out and strangle someone. The torch flickered out when Rhodey turned off the gas then unplugged the gas line and Tony smashed it to the ground in frustration.

Their school day had been understandably stressful. The "thing" Pepper had wanted to discuss with them was her unavailability for Iron Man duties now that she had a steady boyfriend. She was too wrapped up in her own happiness to notice Tony's disapproval and Rhodey's tension.

Tony had met with Whitney on the roof as agreed and he asked her to Homecoming. She readily accepted his lack of enthusiasm when he explained he wanted to be the first person ask anyone to the dance and Happy had yanked that away from him. She saw what she wanted to see, failing to recognize the darkness dwelling within the boy she cared for.

Aside from lunch with Whitney Tony had performed like an automaton for the rest of the day. He'd answered when asked but did not volunteer information, ignored Rona Irwin's barbs and shuffled woodenly from class to class in a stupor.

Only Rhodey had observed the barely suppressed rage simmering in Tony's storm blue gaze, the scorching heat seemed to burn along the taller boy's skin whenever their eyes met. The inventor waited until they were safely underground and his envy and resentment burst forth in volcanic fury, as the armory could attest.

"Tony...you need to calm down before your hear goes out. At this rate you're gonna have palpitations." the tall boy's bistre eyes glanced worriedly at a computer diagnostic displaying all of Tony's vital signs. The heart readings hovered dangerously near red. Big surprise. The last thing the younger Stark wanted was another trip to the hospital but his best friend thought with grim amusement being sedated might do the brown-haired teen some good. At least it would stop him from breaking things.

A repulsor fired and ignited what Rhodey was sure was a crayon drawing Tony had made when he was five. The armored hero continued angrily. "As if I care! Maybe then she'd see what she's doing to me!"

Rhodey felt his sympathy for the other boy's anguish diminish just a bit. "Oh, so you'd purposely risk your health to punish her for having the gall to have a boyfriend that wasn't you? Real mature, pal."

Tony threw a pencil sharpener at him and Rhodey ducked. Annoyance rose up. Heartbreak or not, he was not a target for Tony's misplaced anger.

Tony gritted his teeth. Great. Rhodey wanted to "talk things out." "You're a lot like your mom, you know? Not just your talent for making gumbo. Both of you try to run my life while acting all concerned about how I feel but not letting me having any say so if what I want to do differs one iota from what _you _think is best for me."

Now that was a bit unfair. Roberta had let her foster son go to China for two months. Without supervision or complaint. She hadn't exactly been a helicopter mom, always hovering and noting everything Tony did to use against him later.

"No. You did _not _just diss my mom. The woman who took you in and treats you with maturity and respect when you piss all over her hospitality."

Rhodey's voice had become deadly quiet. A smart man would have noticed the tranquil fury in his expression but this was Tony Stark, the boy who had even less preservation instinct than Leeroy Jenkins. Zhang would have taken one look into those eyes and known it was time to run. "You can always go live with Obadiah Stane."

"Yeah, great idea." Tony's laughter was derisive and cruel. "And have Whitney climbing all over me, asking for a commitment. Stane would love me for a son-in-law. That would mean he could keep Stark International indefinitely." He rubbed his face tiredly. "Right now, I'd really like to keep away from both of them, y'know? Whitney could have been a real asset to Team Iron Man if the Madame Masque tech hadn't had the whole 'go crazy' side effect. She's kinda extra baggage right now."

He had actually contemplated making Whitney a member of Team Iron Man but now was unsure. The blonde was already deeply intertwined in his life and he wondered if she could be trusted with his most explosive secret. All these thoughts were going round and round in his head with no hope of solution.

Tony stood up and began to walk around the room. His best friend had seen the young inventor do this before when he wanted to organize his thoughts. The brown-haired boy shook his head in astonishment.

"God...Happy. That guy's as close to functionally retarded as I've ever seen. This has to be pity dating or..."

That was enough. There were many things Rhodey could overlook in the time he and Tony Stark had been friends. For some reason insulting Whitney and calling Happy retarded was worse than insulting his mom. Yeah, he and his mom could be a little overprotective but that was in their nature and they occasionally needed to be called on it. Happy and Whitney were the truly innocent parties involved. They'd simply stumbled into the delicate balance of secrets and clandestine emotions that swirled around the trio.

Calmly Rhodey strode forward towards his best friend. Tony was too busy feeling sorry for himself or he would have seen the other boy's fist cock back and punch him right in the mouth. Even in the Iron Man armor, he stumbled back, shocked out of his stupor. He didn't even try to defend himself when Rhodey hit him two more times in rapid succession.

As the two friends stared at each other in astonishment, Rhodey realized this was something he'd wanted to do for a long time now. Punch the ever loving snot out of Tony Stark. It took a strong person to put up with Tony and he was only human. Sometimes he got tired of keeping Tony's secrets and covering up the lies. Not to mention a double dose of homework. He swallowed his ire and continued before he decided to hit his friend again.

"Oh, good. Are you ready to listen to me now?" Rhodey's voice was icily sarcastic and Tony stared him him in shock. The taller boy was uncharacteristically angry and the young genius took an involuntary step back at that merciless expression.

"Stop wallowing in self-pity, Tony. You knew Pepper felt something for you for a long time now. Heck, even _Gene _notice and he was even more egotistical and self-absorbed than you are. So, what? After she's all but given up on you after you ask another girl out, you've finally been able to figure out how you feel. Congratulations. I guess that means Whitney and Happy are supposed to just...step aside and make way for the One True Pairing of the Tomorrow Academy. I hate to burst your delusional little bubble but that's not happening. And it's unfair to ask three people to disrupt their lives because you didn't get your way. It's too late, Tony. Accept it. Move on. You don't have to keep dating Whitney but you can't go around thinking you have the right to be with Pepper just because _you _want to be." Rhodey's face lost its angry expression when he saw how desolate Tony's face had become. His voice became softer and kinder. "Time to grow up and think about how other people feel. If you really love Pepper you'll let her make her own decisions. Maybe this thing with her and Happy won't work out. Who knows? You could still have a chance, but not right now."

For a moment it seemed as if Tony was truly listening to his friend's advice. Their faces were now only inches apart and Rhodey's chest tightened as the person he thought of as a brother looked so completely without hope. He wanted to hug him tight and let him know it wouldn't hurt forever, that eventually he could see Pepper and Happy together and the sight wouldn't be so heartbreaking. Rhodey knew from experience.

Tony was teetering between what he felt he wanted and what Rhodey was telling him. He'd been stupid not to notice Pepper sooner and was ashamed he'd used his date with Whitney to make her jealous. Maybe he-

No. That was not going to happen. Pepper and Happy? Just the thought of it made him sick. Having to see them day after day, having to fake smile and pretend to listen as Pepper extolled Happy's good qualities (ha! What good qualities?) No. He couldn't bear the thought. And how dare Rhodey get in his face about it. Didn't he understand? A true friend would understand his feelings; a true friend would have his back.

"Get out."

The two words were spoken so softly Rhodey wasn't sure he heard them correctly. "What?"

"Get. Out." The face plates closed and Tony Stark disappeared entirely, leaving only Iron Man. He picked up the other boy and carelessly tossed him near the exit. The boy in gray rolled, not hurt but bruised and stunned at this casual display of violence. He struggled to his feet and stood still as he saw the armored figured approach.

"Keep your greeting card platitudes to yourself, Rhodes." The door opened and a metal hand gestured for him to leave. "Don't bother coming back here. I'm sure I can pilot War Machine remotely. Now, get out."

"Tony." Rhodey reached out to his friend beseechingly, trying to get him to understand. He wanted to comfort his friend but at the same time was unsure if he should approach the other boy.

"Get Out!" The repulsors flared to life and Rhodey heard the unmistakeable sound of the weapons systems coming online. He hurried out the door, staring sadly at his best friend until it whooshed shut behind him.

* * *

><p>With his friend and conscience gone, Iron Man slumped to the floor, bereft. He knew what he'd done was wrong and felt helpless to stop himself. Nor could he stop himself from what he was about to do. Pepper was making a huge mistake. Getting involved with a slacker like Happy would ruin her life. She'd end up a pregnant single mother when Happy abandoned her for a pretty starlet or aspiring model. Clearly she needed to be protected from herself.<p>

"Computer. Access Pepper's phone. Check all incoming and outgoing calls. Also, check all text messages."

"Accessing. Alert. Information is encrypted."

"Break the encryption."

"Confirmed. Encryption broken. Accessing information."

Outside, Rhodey's entire posture slumped. That did not go as well as he hoped. He was sure he was reaching Tony but the teen genius' arrogance and self-pity took over at the last minute. He slowly walked towards a nearby taxi stand, moving with the slow measured pace of an old man. Appropriate, because he felt like he'd aged fifty years in the past ten minutes. Despite the warm sunny day he shivered to himself. The black boy had witnessed this behavior before when Iron Man had battled the Crimson Dynamo the second time. He'd nearly turned the pilot into blood pulp and threatened to decimate Project Pegasus. That wasn't nearly as personal as inadvertently breaking Tony's heart and he feared for Pepper and Happy's safety. Especially Happy. He was reasonably sure his best friend would die before hurting the girl he loved.

…

Wouldn't he?

* * *

><p>Alone and unseen by anyone but his computer (who wouldn't betray him even if it were self-aware) Tony cried. He'd only cried twice in the last two years; at his father's funeral and in the shower the day after they'd learned of Gene's treachery. Gene. He supposed he should think of the Asian teen as The Mandarin now. Gene Khan was just a construct, an illusion created to fool them all. And he fell for it because he wanted to believe someone who was helping him fulfill his father's dream had nothing but the purest motives in mind. Some genius.<p>

He perused the huge backlog of texts and messages. He was tempted to delete anything she'd received from the basketball star but then she would know someone had hacked into her phone and it wouldn't take much for her to trace it back to him. She was spastic, not stupid, although her hyper personality caused people to constantly underestimate her, himself included.

The fond smile faded as he thought of his callous behavior towards his best friend. He'd thrown him! God, and insulted Roberta, one of the few adults in his life who genuinely cared about him. What a tool. But he knew Rhodey would forgive him. Rhodey always forgave him. The other boy understood the pressure he was under and if Tony gave him a day to cool off and then explained and apologized...

Tony rubbed his eyes and winced. He'd forgotten he was still wearing the armor. That had hurt. With a sigh he deactivated it, the plates folding in on themselves and condensing back down into a backpack. He was thinking like an abusive boyfriend and people at school already gave Tony and Rhodey funny looks and thought they were a couple. He decided to go back to checking Pepper's most recent messages.

One name had him bolting upright. It was as if thinking the boy's name had willed the message into existence and his mouth went dry as his eyes widened.

There was a text from Gene. And it was dated only two days ago. The bastard was harassing the one he cared for. Why hadn't she told him? Perhaps she thought it was a hoax or more likely she didn't want him to know and was dealing with it on her own.

That was ludicrous. There was no way she could stand up on her own to a villain and a superpowered one at that. Even he'd had trouble. No. He had to look out for her.

But he needed help. Sighing, he knew he'd have to beg forgiveness. No time like the present.

* * *

><p>Rhodey slept fitfully, dodging his mother's concerned stare and making the excuse that Tony was tutoring Whitney in science and would be late. He was understandably bewildered when a soft hand gently shook his foot to wake him.<p>

"Rhodey."

"Gah! Tony!" Sitting up in bed, the black teen covered himself with a sheet. Tony smirked at this show of modesty and flushing, Rhodey dropped it. Annoyed, he said, "Wow, what happened to not talking to me or needing me to pilot War Machine?"

His best friend grinned and gingerly touched his sore face. "Nice moves, bro. Did your dad teach you how to throw a punch like that?"

Rhodey shook his head. "Mom is fully trained in Israeli Defense Force martial arts. You should see the look on her opponents in court's faces when they find that little tidbit out."

Tony looked like hell, but that was nothing new when he spent hours in the temple upgrading the armor, monitoring the city or...this...thing. His clothes disheveled and his face haggard were nothing new. The look of fear and sheer hopelessness was different and Rhodey gave Tony a comforting hug despite himself.

The teen inventor returned it with startling ferocity. "I'm such an idiot. I don't how you can stand me."

"Practice, my friend. Lots of practice. Oh, and earplugs. You snore like a chainsaw."

Tony laughed but it faded quickly and his solemn, sorrowful expression returned. "Rhodey. I hacked in to Pepper's phone. Don't interrupt!" he warned when his friend's mouth opened. It closed again with a snap and he continued. "I know it was wrong and intrusive and...illegal. But it's good that I did." He paused for breath. "Gene has been texting Pepper. The latest message was only two days ago but there's a two month history in there. Way after Peru. I think he's harassing her to get help with the rest of the Makluan rings."

Eyebrows raised in surprise Rhodey asked, "and she hasn't told us...why?"

Tony shook his head in frustration. "I don't know...she probably didn't want to worry us and then felt guilty about keeping it a secret so she just felt she had to try even harder to keep it a secret." His storm eyes focused on Rhodey with an earnest intensity that bordered on zealotry. "We have to protect her from him. Gene knows where she lives. He could kidnap her any time he wants and extort us into helping him."

Rhodey frowned. This all sounded like something the traitorous teen would do but... "Where are the messages?"

Tony smacked himself in the head with his hand. "Oh no! I forgot to save them to my POD! I can look through her phone again..."

"Dumbass. Are you guessing all of this or did you actually read some of the texts?"

To the taller boy's surprise, his best friend blushed. "Um, some of them." Tony rubbed the back of his head as he always did when he was embarrassed. "They were kinda...intimate. If you know what I mean." Tony made a rude gesture and Rhodey's eyes widened.

This all sounded fishy and contrived but Rhodey knew better than to show Tony any skepticism mid-rant. It let to angst. And pouting. "Why would he risk coming back here knowing Iron Man is waiting for him?"

Tony gestured wildly. "How do I know? Maybe he thinks it's worth the risk. He can teleport. Gene could pop right into her house and take her while she was sleeping and we would never know!"

His voice was becoming dangerously loud and Rhodey shushed him. Tony continued quietly. "I need your help. She can't know we know. We need to keep her under surveillance as much as we can. I can install Makluan energy detectors in her home. Do you think Pepper would let me install a subcutaneous homing microchip? Nah." He continued at the look on his best friend's face. "Her dad may have already done so, being an FBI agent and all."

Through it all, Rhodey just stared at Tony. From the teen's face and body language Rhodey knew Tony wasn't lying. The boy genius believed every word he spoke. Rhodey's expression was tolerant and quizzical and he seemed to be waiting for something. The brown-haired teen sighed and knew what he needed to say.

"I'm sorry, okay? I never should have said all that stuff. You were trying to help and I was a complete and utter asshole." He raised his hands above his head with mock pomposity. " "Behold, I am King of the Assholes. All lesser assholes must bow before me."

As if waiting for the apology Rhodey's posture relaxed and he snickered mockingly. "The first step to asshole redemption is admitting you have a problem. What do you need me to do?"

Tony shrugged. "You're the planner, remember? I was going to leave it up to you." He rested his hand on his chin thoughtfully. "We can afford to be more casual about it at school. Gene's a coward and would probably wait until she was alone to abduct her. So that's where we need to focus."

As oddball as this all sounded, Rhodey found it hard to care. He had his best friend back and that was what mattered at the moment. Together they'd find an unobtrusive way to protect Pepper and maybe find out where Gene was hiding.

The next day was bright and sunny and the two best friends pretended everything was all right, fooling even the unusually observant Ms. Potts. Then again, she was too absorbed in her new boyfriend describing the revised basketball program to really know anyone else was there.

"Aw, man! Not again!" Pepper glared at the newly received text message and the small group stopped.

"Someone bothering you, um...honey?" Happy's question was innocent and despite his personal feelings Tony was grateful to the athlete for asking so he didn't have to.

Pepper seemed to regret her outburst and deleted the offending message but her guilt was obvious to all but her boyfriend. "Nothing! Just those annoying pop up ads! Wow...Hammer Multinational strikes again!"

She quickly changed the subject and Happy smiled down at his petite girlfriend, taking her hand. Tony did his best to ignore the public display of affection and locked eyes with Rhodey. The tall boy nodded almost imperceptively. They had confirmation. Now they had to choose their next course of action.


	3. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two **

_Author's Note: Glad to see something I've written has received such a positive response. So here is the chapter as a thank you and apology. I won't be posting anything else until next Saturday. Real life and all that._

_Special thanks yet again to my super secret beta and anyone who's lent inspiration._

Performing around-the-clock surveillance was far from easy, especially when one had only two amateurs, including himself, to assist. Fortunately the teens had camera phones and a huge social network at their disposal. Who would have thought intrusive rich kids with laptops and too much free time could be so useful?

The three best friends had a least four classes together and in all but one either Tony or Rhodey had the same class as Pepper. The last class was covered by someone with the online handle "Teamwhocares". All anyone knew was Pepper had a stalker after her and needed some help to keep the psycho away. Now the redhead was never completely alone, except at home.

Tony and Rhodey knew they couldn't afford to relax until Gene was caught but at least now they stood a better chance of keeping Pepper safe.

Tony had gone over to the Potts' residence under the pretense of helping Pepper with her chemistry homework. He installed Makluan energy detectors, motion sensors, and a few cameras in the kitchen and living room. They were so invisible even Virgil Potts would have difficulty spotting all the devices intended to ensure his and his daughter's safety. He talked Rhodey out of live cameras in the bed and bathrooms; Rhodey felt they were necessary to catch Gene because he was most likely to attack Pepper if she were alone. Tony thought they might violate Pepper and her father's privacy. Rhodey had blushed because he hadn't thought of this. And seeing her or her dad naked would be...awkward. They compromised on infrared scanners.

Tony had sacrificed his own feeling for the sake of Pepper's safety and kept dating Whitney to keep up appearances. Rhodey was proud of him for that even as the tall boy worried about Whitney's reaction when she learned the truth.

Much to both girls' chagrin the young genius found ways to double date with Happy. The jock seemed more than pleased to share time with his girlfriend and people he considered good friends. Tony couldn't help but feel ashamed of his unkind words and thoughts towards the other boy. Sure, he was Happy's intellectual superior but that didn't give him the right to put his unknowing love rival down. Now and then when Tony saw how generous Happy was with his time and heart he could see why Pepper could like a guy like Happy Hogan. Even...over himself.

_Maybe I'm getting over her._

Patrolling the city as Iron Man and War Machine had its own set of problems but at least they could keep Pepper firmly in the armory with its new, post-Ghost security systems. It wasn't teleport proof but other than that, they had taken every perceivable precaution.

With all the safety protocols in place the two best friends felt reasonably comfortable Pepper was safe. Tony still worried he wasn't doing quite enough to protect her. This knowledge kept him awake at night, as Rhodey could attest. He often heard his best friend walking the hall, double back, then walk again. Rhodey hoped the situation would be resolved soon. Tony was hardly the picture of mental health these days. His concern for Pepper combined with his unresolved feelings for the redhead strained the brown-haired boy to the snapping point. Not that he would admit it or ask for help. Tony was kind of stupid that way.

The mildly tense situation continued for several weeks. Tony and Rhodey were confident they had their best friend fooled. Yet again they had underestimated the observation skills of one Pepper Potts.

Tony had been walking with Rhodey and Whitney, who were talking amongst themselves and he was too involved with is POD to pay attention. He was busy checking posts of alleged sightings of Tong activity and perusing pictures of girls mistaken for Pepper. One picture was actually of a girl named Bethany Cabe, as confirmed by her friends. Yow. He'd file that away for later.

He was so absorbed with his efforts to keep Pepper safe he never even sensed he was being followed until he heard a female voice yell "Ninja!"

"Holy-!" Tony yelped, his feet nearly leaving the ground and he scrambled to keep his very expensive electronic device from hitting the ground. He turned towards the giggling young woman behind him.

"Pepper?" He looked her up and down once. "Nice."

The redhead's smile was almost coy as she did a twirl for his approval. She traded in her usual tomboyish attire for a ruffled peach blouse and navy slacks. The overall effect was charming and Tony had to keep his jaw from dropping.

"Thanks. You think Happy will like it? Whitney helped me pick it out. Rona says I'm pandering but I think it looks good."

"It does." Tony told her before he could stop himself. He blinked as a thought occurred to him. "Wait, what? You went shopping with Whitney? When did this happen?"

Pepper waved a hand. "I know, right? Sounds about as likely as you and Stane playing air hockey. Now that we don't have _you _coming between us we get along great!" She laughed at Tony's dumbfounded expression. "Once she stops being cold and...a little snobby," she whispered after looking around, "she's really nice!"

The teen grinned, glad to see his two favorite girls becoming friends. Despite his conflicted emotions that was wonderful to see. "What did I tell you? Whitney's great. Sorry I was holding back such a beautiful friendship," he told her with mock sadness.

The two laughed together and the redhead's smile faded. "You wanna tell me what the heck you and Rhodey are doing behind my back?"

Uncharacteristically flustered, Tony blushed and stammered at being found out so easily. "How did-I mean...I have no idea what you're talking about. None."

He kept his blue eyes wide and guileless but at her teasing smile he quickly gave up. "How did you find out?"

Pepper laughed at him and shook her head. "You're kidding, right? I know you two. You guys stick at hiding things from me." She put her hands on her hips and tilted her head up at him. "I _am _an FBI agent's daughter, remember?"

"You stink, Pepper." She was right and her sleuthing skills were impressive even if being found out so easily was embarrassing. Then again, she figured out he was Iron Man much faster than he would have guessed. Whitney had known him since he was potty trained and still didn't have a clue. "So why interrogate me? Why not Rhodey?"

She giggled, covering her mouth with her hand and she was once again struck by how cute she was. "Because you're a really bad liar. Plus, I know I can wear you down faster than Rhodey. You better hope you never have to take the witness stand. You'd crumble in the time it takes for me to tie my shoes."

"Especially if it were Roberta doing the cross-examination," he agreed and they smiled at each other in perfect camaraderie.

She sobered and continued. "You're changing the subject."

Tony ducked into the janitor's closet and motioned for Pepper to follow. He checked the hall and closed the door. Staring down at her he confessed. "Rhodey and I have been following you for the last month. Both as ourselves and in armor. We've had a few people on our social network keep an eye on you too."

Pepper rested one hand on her hip and flicked him on the ear with the other. "Well, duh, smart guy. Did you think I didn't notice all the times you and Whitney just _happened _to show up at the same places me and Happy were? Although it was kinda cool to see her relax and go bowling. Stane doesn't seem the type of dad to do fun stuff like that."

"He did once attend a tea party with teddy bears for her." All traces of mirth faded from his face and Tony's expression took the serious cast he only showed when things were dire. Or someone's life was in danger.

"Gene is after you. I don't know why yet, but he's been keeping tabs on you for at least two months."

He stared pointedly at her, waiting for the redhead to confess their former friend had been in contact. When she simply stared back in alarm he gave up and continued. "He may be planning to use you to force me to help him with the remaining rings." Tony still remembered the shock of learning of the five other rings from a Sherpa in Tibet. He knew what he had to say next would scare her and make her angry so he said it as gently as he could.

"Happy could be in danger if Gene knows you guys are dating. Your dad too." The teen's voice became bitter. "We know Gene doesn't give a damn about hurting someone's family if it gets him what he wants."

Pepper paled and looked horrified. She began to imagine every terrible scenario her former crush could put her dad and boyfriend through for the sake of his stupid "destiny."

Tony saw that she was taking him seriously so he thought she might listen to his proposal. "I think you and your dad should go into hiding for awhile. If Gene can't find you, Happy should be safe. Gene wouldn't bother trying to interrogate him for information. Me or Rhodey, but not him."

Pepper blinked. "You're kidding, right? Where are we gonna hide that some obsessive weirdo with mystical superpowers can't find us?"

Tony was ready for that. "I have contacts in SHIELD, remember? I'll talk to Fury. He owes me."

Her reply was a mindless squeal as he knew it would be. She was so predictable it was hilarious.

Tony shook a finger at her. "You can't tell anyone. If someone asks, your dad has been transferred temporarily and you're going with him. Just don't ask too many questions, okay? I can't prevent them from kicking you off again. I doubt you being in danger would sway the good colonel."

She nodded then frowned. "But-"

"You can't tell Happy. You'll put him in danger."

Pepper's face crumpled into tears and Tony pulled her into his arms for comfort. Her freshly washed red hair smelled of peaches. He took a moment to breathe her in before letting her go.

"Trust me. Just do what I say and I'll make sure you and your dad are safe. We'll catch Gene before he can hurt you. Everything will be fine."

* * *

><p>Happy seemed as far from his namesake as a butterfly was from a turtle. His posture slumped as he gazed at his girlfriend helplessly.<p>

"Bummer."

Pepper had snuck out and surprised Happy by suggesting a trip to a nostalgic drive-in. Everything about it was retro; from the refreshments to the staff's uniforms to the movie they were seeing, a Hitchcock film named "Vertigo". Neither of them were watching it after Pepper dutifully repeated all the pretty lies Tony had told her to tell. At least they were more believable than a pet lemur up a tree. She tried to be kind and optimistic but she could tell by his puppy brown eyes her sweet boy was heartbroken.

"I know." She took his hand. "I'll be back. And there's Shype."

"It's not the same," he told her dejectedly.

This totally stunk. Happy had finally found a cool girl who liked him for more than just being a basketball player. Someone he could be himself around, even when he said stupid stuff. Why did she have to leave _now_? She'd probably find somebody else. Someone smarter, who didn't eat pie with his hands.

The couple didn't talk for several minutes, lost in their own thoughts. The moans and squeaks from the vehicles around them made the pair flush and laugh nervously at each other.

"The management's gonna be mad. This is supposed to be a respectable Thea-tah," Pepper informed her date in a lofty voice. When he didn't answer she snuggled against him and asked, "Will it make you feel any better if I told you I'd miss you too?"

"It might," Happy told her in a small voice. Pepper smelled nice, like peaches and the fresh vanilla beans his mom used on the rare occasions when she baked. He gently brought her closer and rested his chin on the top of her head; lightly, so he didn't hurt her.

Pepper closed her eyes briefly and opened them again, feeling resolute. She'd been thinking of doing this for weeks. Now she might not get the chance for a while and it was time Happy knew how much he meant to her.

She gently removed his chin from her head with her hand and maneuvered her smaller body so she was now sitting in his lap. He started and put his hands on her shoulders as if to carefully push the redhead away.

"Pepper? This isn't the time or place for that. I mean, I want to...you know...but not in a car. I'll miss you and all but you'll be back. You girls like it to be special, right?" At her surprised stare Happy blushed. "Don't get me wrong. I want it to be special too! Which is why we should wait...and stuff."

She couldn't help herself. He was so cute. Pepper giggled at how her boyfriend had misinterpreted her actions. What girl wouldn't be touched when her sweetie thought she was worth waiting for?

Pepper caressed Happy's cheek as she turned his face against hers. "I know, silly. It's just easier to kiss you if I can reach you."

"Really?" Happy closed his eyes and leaned in, anticipating her kiss. He wasn't disappointed when her lips touched his. Her head tilted so their noses wouldn't smash together and his arms held her in secure tenderness so she wouldn't fall off his lap.

Pepper's mouth was so soft and felt so right against his own. Her lip balm tasted like lemon and mint and his tongue peeped out for another sample.

The redhead took this as a signal and her lips opened, her tongue gliding against his and Happy's last coherent thought during his first kiss was every guy in their school but himself was a frickin' moron for letting this girl stay single so long.

His kissing partner was thinking very similar thoughts. She had allowed herself to be dazzled (no pun intended towards the singer) by the adorkable Tony Stark for too long. She'd been so superficial to Happy; fooled by his outward goofiness into overlooking the sweet, genuine guy underneath.

Pepper's arms went around Happy's neck in a loose hug while she deepened the kiss. She felt something stir underneath her and the girl knew Happy did indeed want to...you know. He was also the type of guy who would never pressure a girl into sex and she was grateful he was such a gentleman. Even if it meant a cold shower later. If what rubbed against the backs of her thighs was any indication, Happy really, _really _liked her. A _lot_.

She felt his large hands rub her back and knew she should stop things before she was enjoying herself so much she didn't want to. Happy's touch felt so good and so loving she just wanted...a little bit more...

A flash of white energy burst forth, startling the other patrons as it headed for their car.

"Pepper, run!" Happy shoved her off his lap and stood up, bravely shielding her from its power with his body. Obediently she scrambled out of the car and crouched beside it, having the sense to grab her purse and look inside for her cell.

The blast hit her date square in the spine and he collapsed with nary a whimper.

"Happy!"

He was dead. Oh, God! He was dead. She hadn't wanted to listen to Tony. She was hoping he'd been mistaken or maybe it was his angry paranoia talking. Now because of her arrogance and stupidity her steady was dead. Pepper had been selfish and reckless for wanting to see him one last time before she left and now she really would never see him again.

Her tears slid down her face as she silently reproached herself as she punched the familiar three numbers into her phone. Her call connected and chirped. Pepper's eyes widened. There was hope.

"911, what's your emergency?"

"Yes! I'm at the Starlight Drive-in. We were attacked by a supervillain. A boy's been hurt. Send an ambulance!"

Her voice barely shook and she was proud of herself as people screamed and fled all around her.

"Ma'am? Can you verify your location?"

"We're at the Starlight-"

Pepper's words cut off as a second, less powerful energy burst hit her spinal column. It was true. After all they'd been through, even though he sacrificed himself to save her, the Mandarin wanted her dead.

"Gene...Khan..." she whispered into the phone. Pepper wanted to stay conscious but her vision was darkening around the edges. She lost the battle and everything went black.

"Ma'am? Ma'am! If you can hear me, respond. Gene Khan? Is that the boy who..."

* * *

><p>He never should have come here.<p>

His spies had told him she was seeing that ignorant wall of flesh and he refused to acknowledge it. Perhaps it was pity. Or she lost a very stupid bet.

This theater was notorious as a hook-up spot and he'd thought she'd had higher morals. He once wanted to believe she better taste in men as well but he was proven wrong.

_Pepper, how could you? How could you choose HIM over ME?_

It was his fault, he knew. He should have taken her with him, willing or not. Taken her to a place where no one would ever find them. Time to rectify his mistake.

He tried to ignore that still small voice in his brain known as a conscience. It kept telling him this was all his fault; not Pepper or her boisterous beau. He'd lied and then betrayed those who were supposed to be closest to him. Attacked them when the opportunity presented itself. They really should have known better than defy him.

Had he lied to his "friends"? Of course. Organized crime was a nasty business and he had hoped to protect them. Shield them from the ugly reality of his life. He was far from being an indulged rich kid. He was dangerous and did not like to be thwarted when he wanted something. Pepper belonged to him. She failed to recognize that just yet.

So focused was he on his own reverie he forgot about the couple he was supposed to be observing until his love climbed into that lout's lap and was shamelessly grinding against the buffoon.

That disgusting little whore. Had Hogan seduced her or had she always had this wanton side to her personality and he'd never noticed? It didn't matter. One more personality quirk he'd have to remove from her.

He fired at Hogan. To his credit, his enemy tried to shield Pepper from harm. Admirable but unnecessary. His favorite girl was not in danger.

She was brave. Instead of running like the panicking movie patrons or collapsing in a sobbing heap she had the presence of mind to call 911.

_I'm sorry, Pepper._

He tried to use as little force as possible but just enough to knock her unconscious. She crumbled to the ground as expected. He paused for a moment to make sure someone got a clear picture of him. He wanted to make certain they all knew exactly who was responsible for this attack.

Ignoring the screams enveloping him he tenderly caressed the one he loved and was away, leaving her where she lay.

Unbeknownst to him a member of Project Red Angel (What Tony had dubbed their social network created to protect Pepper from the Mandarin) was present. He had the good sense to keep calm long enough to pull out his camera phone and take some snaps before running away. Now pictures of the fireball's attacker would be online in seconds.


	4. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

_Author's Note: This is a short update but I figured you would all like to see how Happy, Rhodey, and Tony is doing._

_And I've finally heard from my beta reader. She escaped from the attic again. Imagine, she tapped out Morse Code with her feet! Ha ha! How clever! *drags her back*_

**"**_I don't care if you don't want me. I'm yours!" -"Screaming" Jay Hawkins_**  
><strong>

James "Rhodey" Rhodes thought he had long ceased being surprised by violence, especially growing up in New York City.

Someone attacking two friends while they were on a date threw him because it affected him personally.

Rhodey had been in the library studying when he got the text. After seeing the attached photo he grabbed his book bag and ran out the door, ignoring the admonishing desk clerk.

Someone in the Angel Network reported Happy being admitted to a Brooklyn hospital. He took the subway and got there in a record thirty minutes.

He wasn't allowed to see the athlete since he wasn't family. To his irritation Happy's parents were yet again out of town. The boy was facing death and severe injury alone.

A kindly orderly told him the doctors put Happy into a medical coma so his body's natural healing could work unimpeded. Rhodey sat in a sticky uncomfortable plastic chair as he numbly texted anyone and everyone he thought would care or could help find the scum-sucking former friend who had done this. The hospital sounds faded and all he could hear were the muted beeps from his phone.

"Rhodey?"

The soft inquiry didn't surprise him. He looked up in expectation and saw his best friend.

The young hero was pale and shaking, sweating as if he'd run the New York Marathon. His eyes beseeched Rhodey's in the hope of hearing good news.

"You got here pretty quick," Rhodey sighed. "Monitoring the police band again?"

"Yeah." Tony's eyes looked tired. "I told Pepper to stay home. I wished she'd listened. She shouldn't have been out."

"They were attacked while on a date. Someone sent me this."

Rhodey held up his phone so Tony could see. The resolution wasn't as sharp as Stark-made technology but the familiar black armor emblazoned with a gold dragon was unmistakeable.

Tony exhaled as if he'd been expecting this. "Gene. I knew it. That cowardly bastard." His voice was as cold and hard as the iron in his name. His stormy eyes briefly held the killing rage Rhodey had glimpsed once before. The time Iron Man had nearly killed Stane's security chief in an attempt to destroy the Crimson Dynamo armor.

Tony seemed to feel Rhodey looking at him and the genius' gaze turned hopeful. "Pepper? How's she handling this? Where is she? Is she hurt?"

The black teen shook his his head negatively. "No sign of her. No blood that matched hers was found on-scene. Her purse is gone too. _The Mandarin _probably showed up, blasted Happy, and grabbed her before teleporting out."

The brown-haired teen glared at nothing and Rhodey understood his frustration. "The police found no note, no ransom demand. No one's come forward to claim responsibility."

"That'll change. Gene wants help with the rings and he's out of bargaining chips. I'm sure he's aware claiming my dad's alive won't work again."

The young genius' voice went from heated to dispassionate; clinical. He had acted that way while creating Technovore as well and Rhodey felt very concerned for Gene Khan's life, even if he detested Gene.

"Listen, Tony..."

"Clear the hall!"

Conversation ended as medical personnel escorted a gurney down the corridor. The orderlies grunted as they tried to push their heavy burden faster.

The two friends gasped as they recognized Happy. Far from the team captain and boisterous bruiser he usually was, he looked wan and helpless and Rhodey desperately wanted him to jump up and yell "Prank War!" The various tubes and wires, not to mention the IV in his arm would have made that impossible. The gurney passed by without further comment, leaving the uncomfortable impression of a funeral procession.

"Gene'll pay for this," Rhodey muttered under his breath and looked over at his best friend.

He was expecting to see the same anger he felt on Tony's face. Instead, the younger Stark was chalk white and breathing heavily. He was whispering something over and over under his breath. Rhodey could only catch one phrase.

"Severely injured...one passenger missing...injured...one passenger missing."

Those were the words spoken by the doctors who'd worked on Tony after the accident. They must not have know Tony could hear them or they never would have said anything within hearing distance of their patient. Tony was having flashbacks to the plane crash was a very bad sign. His mental state was slipping backwards. Rhodey reached out to comfort Tony but the other boy rallied.

"I'm sorry, Rhodey." Tony moved before his best friend could touch him and staggered towards the exit. "I gotta go. Pepper needs me."

"You're in no shape to go anywhere, man. You can't even stand!" Rhodey tried to force the other boy to sit but was shaken off.

"While we stand here and debate there's no telling _what _he's doing to her!" Tony's expression said what he thought exactly "what" was. "You stay here in case Happy wakes up. I'll try to stay in contact and let you know what I find. No guarantees though."

Rhodey wanted to argue Tony hadn't exactly found any clues about Gene's whereabouts after two months of searching but understood now was not the time to bring that up. He wanted to accompany his friend too but knew Tony would have a counterargument to anything he could think up.

"Fine. I'll get in contact with the Red Angel Network. See if anyone knows something. Go do your thing."

Tony sagged in relief. "Thanks for understanding. I'm sorry. If I don't do something I'll crack. Get ahold of Whitney. See if she can get anyone at school to help stand vigil for Happy. I'll check in with SHIELD. Something will come up."

"Sure." Rhodey wanted to be optimistic but his confidence was flagging. Tony had searched for Gene for months with no luck on the slim hope his dad was alive. He had found no proof of Howard Stark's existence. Now they knew he had Pepper. Perhaps she'd use her cheerfully annoying nature to slow the Mandarin down.

"Pepper's smart. She'll find a way to escape and contact us." Tony tried to smile confidently but the result was weak. "Wish me luck."

"Always."

Tony squeezed his best friend's shoulder in gratitude and was gone.

Rhodey sat down and settled in for a long night of phone calls, starting with the most difficult.

"Mom? It's Rhodey. Listen, something's come up."


	5. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four**

_Author's Note: Hey guys! _

_Well, now that we've checked on Happy, I bet you are all wondering how Pepper is. Well, here you are._

The first thing Pepper Potts noticed upon awakening was her cheek was cold.

As sensation returned to her body she came to realize her whole body was cold and stiff from lying on a hard, unyielding surface.

With a jerk she forced herself to stand and look around. She tripped in the semi-darkness, reached down, and groped until she found her purse. Her phone was gone, naturally. She made a mental note to ask Tony to invent a phone that looked like a lipstick when she got out of here. Whenever that would be.

Something caught her eye and she stared, recognizing the ancient carvings and seeing the _bas-reliefs_ on the walls. This must be the Temple of Courage Tony had told her about. Excited, she began to search. There were supposed to be hundreds of weapons here but the only things she found was a flashlight and a black and yellow parka. The colors reminded her uncomfortably of Gene but she was in no position to be choosy. She shrugged on the garment and zipped it up, feeling warmer. The flashlight still worked and with warmth and light Pepper searched for an escape.

The walls were uniformly gray, lacking cracks or crevices. There was what looked like a huge set of stone doors as in the previous temple but they refused to open and Pepper vainly struggled to pry them apart.

Great, she was miles from the closest human settlement in the middle of a glacier. No provisions and no way to communicate with the outside world even if she could get a signal down here. Her situation was officially more hopeless that Peru. Death by stone dragon was preferable to starvation and she slumped to the floor in hopelessness.

* * *

><p>Pepper didn't remember falling asleep until she heard the familiar welcome whoosh of boot jets and the sound of stone grating against stone as the doors opened. She didn't move fast enough and fell forward, landing near a pair of white metallic boots. She pulled herself into a sitting position and looked up.<p>

Iron Man stood before her in his arctic armor. A mauve dufflebag was slung over one shoulder and on his left gauntlet he balanced a flat wide box. "Did you order an extra large thin crust?"

* * *

><p>"Tony!"<p>

Questions multiplied and ran about her brain like gamboling puppies. "How did you find me? Why am I here? Did you fly me here in your armor or did I get here by plane? You know, you could have left me a note saying you'd be back so I wouldn't think I was just abandoned when I woke up. Where's my dad? Gene didn't get him, did he? If you flew me here why didn't I freeze? How did you get me away from Gene? Is Gene in jail? Is he in SHIELD jail? I hope you brought my phone. Did you find Happy? Is Happy okay? He was shot!"

"Whoa, Pepper." Tony backed up a step and tried to ward her off. "I'll answer all the questions I can but give me a few minutes, okay? It was a long trip."

Her best friend was here to save her and it was all she could do not to burst into tears of gratitude. Pepper smiled, lifting her arms so he could help her to her feet. Everything was going to be okay now.

After setting the dufflebag down he hugged her carefully and the faceplates slid back to reveal his smiling visage. His eyes remained wary from some reason.

His arm slid companionably around her shoulder and he began to lead her deeper into the temple. "There's something I need to show you."

* * *

><p>"Oh...wow..." Pepper breathed as she looked around. Tony gave her the tour after they ate. The large underground cave had been separated into a multi-room apartment. There was a bedroom and a bath, a kitchenette, and a living room with monitors and an entertainment center. A generator with a Stark charge provided heat and light and the wall of ice outside provided natural insulation. There was also a locked room Tony wouldn't let her see.<p>

"What's in there?"

Tony looked embarrassed and didn't answer her right away. "I made a room for myself. It's where I keep my...guy...stuff. Can't risk Roberta finding it."

"Guy...oh." The meaning of her friend's words finally sunk in and they couldn't look at each other for several minutes.

Pepper cleared her throat and rapidly changed the subject. "So, um. Nice place you got here. Very cozy."

"Yeah, isn't it great?" The boy was eager to show off his work. I got the idea to renovate _this _place when Ghost broke into the armory. Never hurts to have an alternate base no one knows about, much less can invade." At Pepper's nod he continued. "It's pretty deep down here, doesn't even show up on a satellite scan. You'd have to use sonar to detect it."

"But..Gene could..." she reminded him worriedly. Really. Gene could find her anywhere. He _had _found her anywhere. Happy too.

Tony went on, blithely unaware his companion wasn't really paying attention.

"It's safe from all manner of electronic scans but that's also part of the problem." He smiled apologetically at her and continued. "Installing DSL or a WI-fi connection would be nearly impossible here, so no cable or internet. But don't worry. Tony crossed the room to the entertainment center. "I brought in the popular movies in the entire catalog of every major movie studio. Plus all your favorite shows available on DVD. And all the latest Hex-Box games."

Curios, Pepper went and checked out a very familiar name on a metal collector's tin. "Hey! Where did you get 'My Little Brony: Friendship is Awesome!' Special Edition? It's not even out yet."

Tony crossed his arms over her chest and grinned confidently. "I can get anything I want, remember? The show's creator was a friend of my dad's. She's cool."

The redhead smiled despite herself. "Your dad hung out with a lady who animated technicolor horses? That rocks!"

The teen laughed. "I know, right? Dad knew a weird mix of people."

Tony's eyes went unfocused, remembering. Pepper tried to keep him from slipping into a funk.

"Okay. I have entertainment. What about food?"

"Well, Miss Potts, allow me to direct you to the luxurious pantry." Tony pitched his voice to sound like a game show announcer and walked her over to the fairly large room.

It was arranged neatly with rows of spices, bagged dried fruit and shelf upon shelf of boxes and cans of food organized by snack, entree, and side dishes. Rhodey must have been in here.

"It's mostly cans of course and a few shelf stable things. If you get really desperate there's some MREs and dehydrated food. I put in some sodas and boxed milk too. Cooking utensils and pots and pans are in the kitchen, but," Tony shrugged in apology. "Sorry there's no fresh produce. I wasn't expecting to have to use this place so soon."

Pepper nodded, looking around distracted. Tony knew he couldn't put off what she really wanted to hear any longer.

"You wanna know what happened."

"Yeah."

Tony sighed and retracted the Mark II armor then led his friend to the couch. He sat her down gently and gave her the look of someone forced to impart some horrible news.

"Well, the Mandarin attacked you, as I'm sure you figured out." He let out a breath and looked at her with sad exasperation. "I told you to stay home."

Pepper dropped her eyes into her lap, ashamed. She knew this already and had been berating herself ever since. She didn't need to hear it again. "Condescending much? Even if I'd stayed in and avoided Happy, Gene still would have come after me. Maybe Happy too. At least there were witnesses."

"I'm sorry," Tony inhaled and continued. "I think he was planning on kidnapping you but he just left you there. I don't understand it." He shook his head in confusion.

The redhead shrugged. "Maybe his goal wasn't really abduction. Maybe it was some kind of warning. You know, for all of us. 'I can get to you any time I want so watch out.' "

He considered her words thoughtfully. "I wouldn't put it past him. It's kind of over-the-top super villain for his taste, don't you think? I thought he preferred to be more subtle than that." He looked at her and she was surprised at his frankly admiring expression. "Good thinking by the way. Pepper Potts, Private Eye is on the case."

"Um, yeah." Pepper fidgeted, twisting her hands in her lap. "Happy? How's Happy? Is he okay? Does he know where I am? Is he asking for me?"

Tony refused to look at her while he spoke. "Gene only stunned you but Happy was hit pretty hard." His voice was heavy with sorrow and another emotion the girl couldn't name. Guilt, maybe? Because he hadn't been there to protect her and Happy? She couldn't be sure. Usually her heroic friend wore his thoughts and emotions on his face for all to see but she couldn't read him today. The redhead suddenly wondered how he'd gotten her away from a crime scene with dozens of witnesses and no one spotted him.

He swallowed and went on, his voice cracking as if from strain. "Happy's in the hospital. He's in a medical coma in the ICU but the last I heard he was stable for now. He's breathing on his own and his brainwaves look pretty normal but I don't know if any damage was done to his spine."

He tried to be gentle but the redhead began to cry softly. He's seen girls cry before and they usually sobbed and wailed loudly. In contrast Pepper's sadness seemed more genuine. He found it strange to see someone so loud and vital could weep so gently but grief affected people differently. Tony watched quietly as her face became red and blotchy, eyes overflowing as her nose ran. She was still beautiful. When he could take it no more he pulled her close and held her until she exhausted herself and her tears subsided.

"I'm sorry," she sniffled. "I think I wiped my nose on your shirt."

He couldn't help but laugh at that. "I really needed to know that. Relax. I think I can afford a new one."

"Yeah, because you seem to have seven of those. Whitney _really _needs to take you shopping and buy you a clue."

Tony shuddered in mock disgust but was secretly pleased she was sounding more like herself. "Why do you hate me so much, Potts?"

Pepper separated herself from her friend and exhaled in relief. "So. When can I go home and see Happy?"

Tony frowned. "I thought you understood."

"What? If you mean do I understand Gene's an evil douche nozzle then yeah, I got the memo." Pepper didn't like where this was going. Tony seemed weird today. Edgy.

Tony Stark faded away and for a moment all she could see in his eyes was Iron Man. "Like you said, Gene could attack you again, even mess with Happy in the hospital. You have to stay here for a few days until Fury can get the paperwork signed to get you moved to the helicarrier. Your dad is already there. You'll be safe here," he told her reassuringly. "Sorry about the communications blackout but at least it'll be harder for anyone to track you to this location."

Pepper didn't know how to respond. She knew everything he said was right given the situation but she didn't want to acknowledge it. She wished she'd never heard of the Makluan rings or met Gene Khan and sometimes...though she hated to even think it...never met Tony Stark. Being his friend was complicated and dangerous but usually worth it; even if it meant getting kidnapped or chased by ring guardians. For better or worse, Happy was now paying the price for her decision to befriend Tony.

Fortunately her friend chose to misread her troubled expression and took her hands in his.

"Hey. Happy's young and in great shape. I've sent the Stark medical team to help him get better. He's going to make a full recovery. Trust me."

He leaned in and for a crazy minute she thought he was going to try and kiss her on the mouth. At the last second he moved and gave her a brotherly kiss on the forehead.

_Oh, duh. Of course it's wouldn't be a REAL kiss, with him dating Whitney. Arrogant much, self?_

"Always." She tried to smile gratefully at him and withdrew her hands from his grasp. He frowned unhappily but let her.

Tony stood up and deployed his armor. He was uncomfortable about how Pepper would respond to what he had to say next. "I have to go. Roberta wants to have a family dinner tonight. I'll be missed."

She rose to her feet and looked up at her armored friend hopefully. "You'll be back, right? Maybe with Rhodey?"

He froze and flushed guiltily. "Uh...Rhodey doesn't know you're here. I let him believe Gene had you."

Hands on hips, Pepper tilted her head to the side and raised an eyebrow. "Wait, what?"

Tony ran his fingers through his hair, a nervous habit he couldn't quite get rid of. "I thought it would be better if everyone thought the Mandarin had you to throw Gene off-balance. If they don't know anything, no one can let anything slip. You'll be safe and Gene won't have a clue. He'll be too confused and defensive to attack you again."

Heaven knew _she _was confused. She was sure Tony understood his logic but then again he was a genius.

"Okay. But lying to Rhodey? You never keep secrets from Rhodey. Wouldn't it be better to keep him in the loop?"

"If you can fool your friends you can fool your enemies, right?" Tony smiled at her unconvinced expression. "Hey. Once you're safely in SHIELD custody I'll come clean and tell him everything. Don't worry. Then you can both be mad at me and play a rousing game of 'Whack-a-Tony'." He gave her hair a fond ruffle and his face plates slid shut.

"It'll all turn out okay, Pepper. I'll be back as soon as I can."

He activated his bootjets and the stone doors slid open. Pepper stood aside to avoid the arctic air rushing in and they slammed shut again, leaving her alone and hopelessly confused.

* * *

><p>The sound of the rolling food cart woke Rhodey from a troubled sleep and he rubbed his face, smooth chin becoming raspy with new growth. He'd been allowed to move to the ICU waiting room and the medical staff kindly lent him a Murphy bed.<p>

His mom had allowed him to skip school and attend what he could via Shype. She remarked with gallows humor that hanging around hospitals was becoming a habit for their family. Being a responsible foster mom she had asked about Tony's absence but he told her Tony was coordinating with his contacts to search for Pepper, if she was still alive. Mom was optimistic, the way parents have to be in these sorts of situations but he wasn't sure any more. Why hadn't Tony contacted him? It had been twelve hours!

"Rhodey."

He looked up and saw the familiar, welcome sight of Whitney Stane. He smiled at her until he noticed she had the Irwin twins with her. That was strange. Had he been there Tony would have joked they were usually hibernating this time of day.

Whitney must have noticed the questioning look on his face because she smiled wryly and said, "I thought all of Happy's friends should be present right now."

"Thank you all for being here." Without Tony or Pepper, Rhodey felt as if he had to be not only Happy's but their spokesperson as well. His eyes traveled over to the cheerful brown-eyed susans being held by Rona Irwin. The bright golds were a sunny contrast to the goth girl's demeanor. It lacked its usual bristling hostility and she seemed melancholy as her brother's pale hand gripped her shoulder in support.

"Nice flowers. I bet Happy will love them."

At Rhodey's gentle words the pallid girl began to cry, the bouquet shaking in her hands until Whitney gently pried them from her. The tall boy stared at her brother in bewilderment, who shrugged.

"I-I've known Harold-Happy...since kindergarten. He was always nice to me. He defended me against bullies, not because he thought girls were helpless but because he felt four on one wasn't fair. Our teacher was going through a divorce and he picked brown-eyed susans for her every day. They were her favorite so he told her they were his too. E-Even though he's really allergic!"

The last word was a loud wail and a few passing interns looked disapprovingly at the distraught girl. Rhodey thought they could all go to hell. Sure, Happy shouldn't have those flowers in the ICU if he was really allergic but Rona's kindness and concern for an injured friend was what mattered. He

carefully took her away from her brother and into a compassionate hug. The dark haired girl continued to weep and he marveled at the hidden depths in this girl he barely knew. Rhodey felt guilty for always dismissing her as a typical angry goth/Soapbox Sadie. Wow. Happy had an impressive protective side.

Rhodey would even call it heroic. It amazed him he could pass these people in the hallway

every day and know so little about them.

Rona rubbed her eyes, soft with reminiscence. "I know everyone thought Happy was nothing but a big dumb dope and while the truth might be on their side, he was more than that. He was really kind and treated everyone the same. He didn't care who had money or who was popular. And the funny thing is, he didn't do it to prove a point or be self-righteous. It was just his nature."

Whitney nodded in agreement. "Yeah. That sounds like Happy."

Tears abating, the black teen let the black-clad young woman go. Bistre eyes met gray and when he spoke it was with conviction. "Don't be so quick to put him in the past tense, Rona. Happy is going to recover. He's strong and healthy. This is nothing. He hasn't woken up yet because he's in a medical

coma, not a real one. Once that wears off his body will heal itself. We'll all be here for him when he's ready. Don't write him off just yet, Rona. This is far from over." Rhodey smiled at her. He wondered if Happy knew of all the people he'd inadvertently drawn to himself just by being...Happy. Probably not.

Rona smiled at him while she cried and Rhodey handed her a handkerchief he always kept in his pocket. His grandmother had berated him as a child, saying a true gentleman always had a handkerchief on his person. Now he was glad he listened.

The slim dark girl wiped her face. "Thank you, Rhodey." Her expression regained a touch of its former self. "I can't say I think much of your best friend but you're okay. Maybe Stark has redeeming qualities too."

"And that's what I've been telling you for months." Whitney told her saucily and the two friends grinned at each other. Rhodey exhaled and felt more relaxed than he had in days.

It may be too early to be optimistic, but hope was all they had at the moment.

_Yes. Pepper is indeed a "Brony". So is Tony. Rhodey has yet to come forward and admit it._


	6. Chapter Five

**Chapter Five**

With various Tomorrow Academy students taking over the vigil near Happy at the hospital, Rhodey was finally able to go home and sleep. Whitney had done an impressive job of coordinating enough people to keep Happy company so he was never alone and no one person had to shoulder too much of the responsibility. The Irwin twins raised funds to help keep the volunteers fed. Happy's parents were still who-knows-where but _had _called to authorize his treatment. With parents so neglectful it was amazing that Happy had grown up to be a decent human being. Happy's medical bills were being taken care of by the Maria Stark Foundation.

Rhodey staggered drowsily downstairs. He'd managed to shower and dress on auto-pilot. Now he hoped Mom had remembered to buy cereal.

"Wakey wakey, eggs and bakey," a too-damn-cheerful-for-this-time-of-day voice sang out and Rhodey rounded the corner to see his best friend pulling a lightly toasted waffle out of a waffle iron and onto a plate.

The table was set for two, complete with a carafe of juice and a platter of scrambled eggs and bacon.

Tony smiled at Rhodey's utter shock and set a plate of waffles at each place setting along with maple syrup and a bowl of fruit compote. "Hope you're hungry, man, 'cuz I kinda overdid it."

Rhodey sat, then made a show of looking at an imaginary watch. "And what time do you call this, young man? I expected to see you yesterday."

The brunette shrugged, rather cheerful for someone searching for one of his best friends two days straight. "Sorry. You know what a colossal pain in the ass Fury is. For him, finding one ordinary citizen isn't a priority, even when saving her could help stop a supervillain from rising to power. Finding her _is _a priority for _us. _I had to get his help the old-fashioned way; extortion. No Pepper, no help with helicarrier maintenance. And no help from Iron Man when they can't handle the villain _du jour_."

The boy in gray raised a brow in surprise of his friend's strong-arm tactics. "So I take it we're not invited to the SHIELD Christmas party."

Tony pushed the egg and bacon platter closer to Rhodey. "Nope. But he's working with Interpol to help track the Mandarin. He claims to have some leads. How's Happy?"

Rhodey swallowed and told him. "Better. The heavy drugs have worn off and he's now in a lighter coma. There's even been a jump in brain activity."

"That's good to hear." Tony's answering smile was small but sincere.

There was silence and then Rhodey noticed, "Hey you're not eating. Your food is gonna get cold."

In answer Tony pushed his food away and faced his friend. He smiled but there was something not quite right about his eyes. "Androids don't eat, Rhodey."

"Not bad, huh? He can even do corny in-jokes."

The real Tony Stark emerged from his bedroom with a triumphant smirk on his face. He shared a look with his doppelganger who stood up and let him have its seat. Pouring syrup on the waffles Tony asked, "Not just anyone can fool the always observant James Rhodes. How did we do?"

Rhodey scoffed, disbelieving that man and machine could have planned this together. "I should have known something was up when you cooked something that was actually edible. Hell, the fact you actually did anything resembling housework."

The two Tonys laughed and the android said. "I've been programmed with over three thousand recipes, including those featured on the Food Network."

The tall boy was suitably impressed. "Hey, I could learn to like this guy. Maybe even more than you. Do you do housework too?"

Tin Tony nodded. "I can also speak five languages and am knowledgeable in a variety of subjects."

Rhodey smiled wryly. "Wow. It's C3PO."

"I think I've topped myself this time," the teen genius bragged. "Tony 2.0 has an exact copy of my brain scanned and uploaded into his. I even have a few backups in case anything goes wrong." The two Tonys grinned at each other at a private joke. "Exact copy" might be a slight exaggeration. The mechanical Tony wasn't in love with Pepper. He was devoted to Whitney as long as she wanted to be with Tony.

"Well, yeah, but-" Rhodey groaned and covered his eyes. "You're gonna use him as a cover aren't you? So you can keep searching for Gene and Pepper. Man, you're gonna get caught the first time he short circuits in the pool."

"I'm waterproof," the fake Tony spoke up in a hurt tone. It almost sounded as if its feelings were hurt.

Rhodey nearly apologized then caught himself. "So you were testing it out on me because if it can fool your best friend it can fool anyone. Good job. Thanks for trusting me enough to let me in on your little secret." His tone was sarcastic to cover up his disappointment at being shut out. Again.

Tony 2.0 was silent but looked troubled; arguing with Rhodey seemed to upset it. Tony did his best to reassure his best friend.

"It wasn't like that! I trust you." The brunette lowered his voice as if afraid Roberta could walk in at any time. "You're one of the few people alive I can still trust. But I have to find Pepper before it's too late and I have to be Iron Man. I can't be in two places at once. This was the best solution and I didn't take the time to consult you. I'm sorry." Tony stared at him regretfully and Rhodey gave in.

"Fine." Rhodey was too stressed to argue. "I'll take your mini-me to class and out on patrol. I can't wait to see how an android becomes Iron Man.

The android's response was to raise its arms to shoulder level as familiar metal plating rose from synthetic skin and covered its body until it was a perfect replica of Iron Man.

"Tony designed me with the armor embedded in my skeleton," it told Rhodey proudly. "It's how Iron Man and Tony Stark can meet with SHIELD at the same time."

"It's the perfect cover. Tony 2.0 has my memories and all of the armors' abilities built in. He can become anything from the stealth armor to the Hulkbuster. I'm still working on the arctic armor. But no one except you will be able to tell the difference and that's only because we let you in on our secret." Tony's voice was even more arrogant than usual and it rankled Rhodey to hear that note of superiority.

_All hail the King of Assholes, _Rhodey thought sarcastically.

This idea was very clever and very complicated. Any number of things could go wrong while Tony stood around being praised by his machine for being so brilliant. The young inventor made it obvious he hated school; there was a danger he'd come to rely too much on the android and shirk responsibility yet again.

All this didn't matter for now. Rhodey learned a long time ago to pick only the battles he knew he could win against Tony Stark. Arguing with his best friend while Tony was hyped up with worry about Pepper was not the best idea.

"We need to scan the city for Makluan energy readings." Rhodey finally said. "Maybe shake down a few lower-level Tong for information. That's _after_ school. We also have homework and checking after Happy. Oh, and fighting crime. Let's not forget about that."

"I don't need to sleep," Tony 2.0 reminded him. "I'll do what I can while you rest." The armor plating retracted and he became Tony's twin again.

"Yeah, but I don't feel right leaving you out alone." Tony was obviously forgetting how his armor became sentient and started acting on its own.

The original Tony snickered. "He can fight better than either of us. Remember when the armor became sentient? It nearly took out Mister Fix. I programmed him with hundreds of fighting techniques. It'll be okay."

His best friend frowned in disapproval. "I think that should be a cautionary tale, not a comforting one. Remember? Your armor tried to kill me!"

"Hey!" The android spoke indignantly before the original could say anything. "My primary objective is to keep you safe. I've also been programmed with Asimov's Three Laws of Robotics. I couldn't take a human life, nor cause harm to come to one."

Rolling his eyes Rhodey help but think this would all backfire horribly. He finished his breakfast and made his way towards the door. "Time for school. Let's go, Data."

The android obediently followed him and they left Tony to eat and clean up.

Now unobserved, Tony allowed himself a secretive smile. This was all too easy. The city would be safe, no one but Rhodey would know he was gone and now he could devote all his time to protecting Pepper.

With that happy thought he ate and put the leftovers in the fridge, tidying the kitchen. After locking up the house he became Iron Man yet again and was away.

As they arrive at school Rhodey couldn't stop himself from sneaking wary glances at his android companion.

"Yes?" It asked him finally.

The black teen couldn't say what he was really thinking so he blurted out; "It's kinda creepy when you smile, you know? Next time try reflecting your smile in your eyes. Then it'll look like you're smiling with real feeling."

"Okay," it agreed and then smiled with genuine feeling.

They continued in silence until the doppelganger laughed under its breath.

Rhodey stopped and looked at it. "Something funny?"

It shrugged. "Oh, I was just thinking about the irony. First Tony fell in love with Pepper. Now he's obsessed with keeping her safe. No matter what, she's all he ever thinks about."

_And that's the last time we'll see Rhodey in this story. Byyyyyyeeee! **(**waves). Just kidding. We'll see him later._


	7. Chapter Six

**Chapter Six**

_**Author's Note:** Hello! The good news is I'm updating early. The bad news is I'll be away all weekend and won't be able to read your lovely thoughts on this chapter until Monday. I look forward to your opinions however._

_And now we return to the main plot!_

"_Nothing to do, no way to go home. I wanna be sedated." "_I Wanna Be Sedated"- The Ramones

A few days, that what Tony had told her. Just a few more days and she'd be safe on the helicarrier with her dad. Give Gene or the Mandarin or whatever-the-hell he was calling himself now time to forget her existence and this would all blow over. Then she could return to her life and her boyfriend and everything could get back to normal.

Pepper had now been at the temple in Greenland for over a week. A few days her perky ass.

Tony had come to visit exactly once in all that time. The young genius showed her a new room she hadn't noticed before; a library. Was he trying to give her a hint? He had brought her a few groceries and a few..._ahem..._feminine hygiene products. Watching Iron Man shopping for tampons would have been high entertainment indeed. He didn't know what she needed so he bought her five of everything. No girl needed _that _much Summer's Eve at once.

He seemed evasive when she mentioned Rhodey or her dad and got downright testy when she asked about Happy. He told her Happy was now in a lighter coma and all his vitals were good, considering he had been hit with an energy blast. Pepper wrote a few letters for him to deliver to Dad and Rhodey and Tony let her record a holographic message for Happy. Tony had tried to warn her about the risks but she promised not to tell Happy where she was and Tony of course gave it. It was as if he felt so bad about keeping her all by herself he couldn't deny her anything. She wanted hers to be the first face he saw when he woke up. She also thought if he heard her voice it might help her boyfriend's recovery.

To his credit Tony did spend most of the day with her. Together they battled in fighting games and laughed at old Three Stooges shorts. She'd missed this; simple human contact. Even if she could phone or text and chat online it wouldn't be the same. There was something about the warmth of a hug, seeing someone smile, get annoyed, or throw popcorn at you that technology had yet to replace. Hanging with Tony was a lot of fun and she was surprised how much she had needed it.

What bothered her was she had trouble remembering Happy's voice or how he made her feel when she was with him. It hadn't even been two weeks since she'd seen him but lately her only company had been Tony. She concentrated, searching into her rusty cognizance and evoking the memory. Happy had a great smile and a laugh that made her want to laugh with him. He was mischievous and loved pranks but was never malicious. She remembered the feel of his big hand on her back, how he gallantly opened doors for her, even if she ended up paying her own way half the time.

His lips against hers; hesitant and respectful at first, then bolder and enthusiastic.

Pepper smiled to herself then felt ashamed she could have forgotten Happy for even a minute. He was hospitalized in a coma just for the sin of knowing her. This whole situation smacked of a jilted ex, bitter over his girlfriend's new relationship.

Even with all the distractions Tony provided she found herself with way too much free time.

As much as she'd like to believe Tony's story about secrecy being necessary to keep her safe she couldn't. And alone? What if she got hurt? She'd die before anyone could help her.

On the surface Tony's story about keeping her somewhere isolated for her own good made sense. Her natural curiosity would not let her leave it at that. She had to look deeper, examine everything he said and did for the truth behind his words and actions. Something didn't make sense but she couldn't tell what it was just yet.

Pepper blew out a puff of air, hearing her father's voice.

_When investigating you can't let your emotions blind you, no matter what the crime was or what you think of the perpetrator. _He had told her once when she asked how he could deal with murderers and crime lords without getting mad or losing one's professionalism.

_Gut instinct is fine. Once or twice it's saved my life but you must be objective. Be logical and analytical when examining the facts of the case._

She remembered the size of the pantry and how well-stocked it was for an emergency base that was only supposed to be used for a few days. There was enough food in there to last through a siege. Someone had planned this place to be used long-term. A year, perhaps two.

Why would Gene attack now? He was more obsessed with finding all of the Makluan rings, even more than Tony. It would be pointless for him to take time out of his busy schedule to return to New York and attack someone on a date. It seemed pretty petty and counterproductive. He had to know Iron Man would be on the lookout for him, to say nothing of SHIELD and the Maggia.

Ir the Mandarin returned to New York it would be as a conqueror with all ten rings and an army to support him. All would tremble before his might, blah blah bliddy blah. The incident at the drive-in seemed beneath him.

And what the hell was up with Tony keeping all this a secret from Rhodey? The two boys were raised together, practically brothers. Tony told Rhodey everything, he couldn't lie or fool him. The idea of Tony withholding information from his best friend was laughable. She'd bet Tony _still _hadn't told Rhodey she was safe. Weird. The conversation she and Tony had when he first brought her here rose unbidden from her mind.

_If you can fool your friends you can always fool your enemies. _He had told her.

_ If you can fool your friends._

_ Fool your friends._

No.

Suddenly she felt a sudden overwhelming need to see what Tony kept in that locked room, "guy stuff" or not.

There was a large PIN pad device near the door. She'd tried several combinations, every numerical and alphabetic code she could conceive of. Being Tony his had to be the most complex encryption available. After several days and some sore fingers, she was about to give up.

Then she remembered an important piece of information that had previously eluded her.

Tony Stark was a teenaged nerd. When he wasn't playing with exosuits he was playing video games.

With a private, indulgent smile Pepper punched in the Konami Code. For all his intelligence Tony was a simple creature.

The door whooshed open with a classic science fiction sound effect. Still grinning at her friend's total immersion into geekdom she flicked on the lights.

_Wow._

_This _was what a teenaged billionaire's bedroom should look like.

The plush beige carpet pampered her bare feet and the walls were a pleasing combination of burgundy wallpaper and wood paneling. The room was dominated by a huge four poster canopy bed complete with hunter green privacy curtains. She couldn't help herself. She had always wanted a four poster canopy bed. Pepper parted the heavy curtains and stretched out on the gold and navy duvet. It was brocaded silk and she left it reluctantly to explore the walk-in closet and master bath. The jacuzzi was deep enough to wash a horse in and the glass shower could easily hold two.

All-in-all it was everything an adolescent boy thought a bachelor pad looked like. That, or a room at the Playboy Mansion.

She could understand why Tony would want a place to sleep here. It wouldn't do for Iron Man to crash while sleeping in the armor. It was probably programmed to return "home" but accidents happened all the time and then Tony's secret would be out. Maybe he planned this place not as a secondary armory but as a weekend getaway spot. Whitney would love the seclusion, even if she wondered about the odd location.

_Tony, you naughty boy._

She was so busy giggling of her friend's imagined wickedness she nearly missed the recessed door in the wall.

Pepper turned the handle, expecting _this _to be where Tony kept his porn. It wasn't anything shameful. It was pretty natural, practically expected. Maybe she'd borrow some to show Happy.

She wished it had been pornography waiting for her in that deceptively innocent room. It reminded her of her suspicions towards Tony.

Photos of Pepper covered all four walls. Some dated back to missing front teeth and cartoon kitten t-shirts. Others were more recent candid shots and one or two were from a glamour girl photo shoot she'd done when she was fourteen as a joke.

Most disturbing of all were grainy black and white stills over her sleeping; lips slightly parted, her head pillowed on her arms. These weren't taken at school or old pictures given as gifts. They could have only been taken by someone with access to a spy camera. Someone with the technical know-how to install one and had access to her _home _under the pretext of helping her.

_No. No no no no no no no. Please, no._

Tony had a crush on...Tony was obsessed with her and was using this attack by Gene to take her from Happy. All under the pretense of "protection."

Pepper backpedaled out of the room, nearly tripping as she did so. When she grabbed the door frame for support she accidentally hit a hidden trigger and a wall slid open, revealing _another _secret room behind the secret room.

_This _room looked identical to a security room in any mall in America. There were monitors displaying camera feeds from every room in the base but her bathroom. That bastard! The last screen showed what she assumed were her vital statistics; heartbeat, brain activity, etc. If she was reading the machine right her blood pressure was elevated, indicating she was agitated. Ew, did he put a chip in her while she was sleeping? By the master control she also found the letters she'd written to her dad and the holographic recording she'd made for Happy. Tony never had any intention of delivering them.

_Oh, agitation does not even begin to describe how I feel right now. Tony, you bastard._

* * *

><p>Her skin felt cold and she trembled all over as she straightened anything she may have touched. Pepper tried to wipe away her fingerprints with the hem of her shirt but knew Tony would see she'd been in his room.<p>

She closed the door behind her and curled up on the couch. Her stomach was lead-heavy with dread and she choked down the acrid taste in her mouth that usually preceded vomiting.

She had no way of contacting anyone who could help her. Rhodey didn't know where she was and Pepper finally realized Tony had never even gotten in touch with SHIELD concerning her abduction. Because_ he _had been the one who engineered it.

Pepper felt the world shrink to nothing and sink beneath her in terror. She hadn't felt this afraid when kidnapped or chased by Fin Fang Foom. This was the fear prey felt when it knew its life was over and the predator was about to tear its throat out. The only difference was the one who hunted her came in the guise as a friend; lowered her defenses until she trustingly showed him where to strike so she'd die that much faster.

That was not going to happen. She'd had enough of being passive and letting someone else dictate her life. Tony would never let her go voluntarily and if she somehow managed to escape she'd freeze to death. Maybe she could steal the armor by luring him into spending the night, claiming she was scared to be by herself. He'd buy that because he wanted to be alone with her. She'd take it while he was sleeping and fly to the nearest town. Then a quick call to Rhodey would have War Machine flying out too take Tony somewhere the guys in white coats could deal with his fixation.

A good plan, well-reasoned and thought out. Too bad the whole thing flew out of her head when she saw him.

"Honey, I'm home! Did you miss me? Listen, I brought some more fruits and veggies and got a few sweets you like. I couldn't find that brand of Turkish Delight you usually get but that melon bread-"

"You bastard!"

Pepper could barely wait until Tony was out of the armor before she gave him a knuckle-bruising punch to the face.

Plan A had been awesome but Plan B would be more fun. She'd choke him unconscious then take his suit.

"I trusted you! We're supposed to be friends and you do _this _to me? Why? You had months if you wanted to be with me and you never said anything to me! Need I remind you that you were dating Whitney? Then once I'm dating Happy all of a sudden you decide you you're interested? It's too late! You can uninstall your little cameras and stop following me on dates! Why did you do all this? You lied to me. You lied to Rhodey! How could you lie to your best friend?"

Tony gasped but it wasn't for lack of air. She wasn't strong enough to hurt him physically. All right. He was in love with her and it bothered him she'd chosen Happy. As she so blind to the danger she couldn't see Gene wanted her as either a plaything or a corpse?

"Pepper, have you been paying attention to anything I've been telling you?" Incredulous he easily threw her off him and stood up. She scrambled out of his reach until she could rise.

"Why do you think I'm doing all this? To protect you! As much as you'd like to believe that inside Gene's just a scared kid who needs a hug and a cookie he's dangerous. He wants to use the rings to conquer the world and he'll crush anyone who opposes him without a thought."

Pepper's clay brown eyes widened as her friend morphed into a frothing lunatic but he was too immersed in his own twisted logic to stop now.

"He took my father from me. I couldn't save him. Gene ruined my heart. Permanently. I'm not going to let Gene Khan hurt my family again. And if I have to lock up you, Rhodey, Roberta, even Whitney in here to keep you safe from him, I will! I'll find him. I'll find him and make him pay for my father, hurting Rhodey, and for every time he's ever made you cry over him!"

He stopped when he saw he was scaring her and forced himself to be calm.

"Pepper, Gene want to hurt you. Maybe even hurt _me _through you. Don't tell me how arrogant that sounds, I know. The fact that he attacked you and Pepper proves it. He's been after you for months and you never told me." He had the gall to look wounded. He put her in a very pretty cage and left her to fend for herself and _his _feelings were hurt when he had the nerve to object.

_Wait, what?_

"Tony..." she began cautiously, "unless you're keeping something else from me, _you're _the one who told

_me _Gene was out to get me and that was less than a month ago."

After what he'd seen on her phone she was _still_ lying to him. Okay, he'd lied. He kept her isolated for her own safety. Maybe he should have taken her to SHIELD but he couldn't trust Fury to care for Pepper's safety like Iron Man did.

Judging by the redhead's expression his beloved needed proof. Time to bring out the physical evidence.

"Pepper, you don't have to hide it anymore." Tony put his hand in his pocket and pulled out a familiar flat metallic object.

"You took my phone?" Pepper was too surprised to do more than gape and reach up for it.

Tony easily held it out of her reach and put a hand on her shoulder to quell her. She tried not to shudder at the contact but he noticed and his eyes narrowed at her obvious revulsion. With his other hand he punched some buttons and displayed her texting history, holding it out for her to see.

"There. I saw how embarrassed you were when you received a text from him in the hall at school. There's no need to hide anything any more. Not from me. You can trust me."

Pepper looked from her phone to his face and was flabbergasted even as she blushed.

"Um, Tony? Have you looked at those?" She bit her lip and looked away. "That's an app that allows you to download images from 'Sissy Guys on Guys'.com." It's an erotic website and I had a month's free subscription and they've been after me to renew ever since. I haven't heard from Gene since Peru. I doubt his old phone is even in service. He'd have to know we'd try to track it. This is all an elaborate fantasy you've built up in your mind to fuel your obsession-"

She broke off and became very, very still. Her mind made the necessary connections and she felt foolish for not comprehending sooner. The lies to her and no doubt Rhodey, keeping her far from anywhere. An image shrine and hidden cameras. A locked bedroom appointed like a honeymoon suite.

"Tony," Pepper asked cautiously as if to a petulant child or a vicious, wild animal, "tell me. Tell me you haven't been using the Madame Masque technology to pretend to be Gene."

When he didn't answer immediately she dared to take a step closer to him. "Tony. Tell me. Just look me in the eyes right now and tell me you had nothing to do with that attack on me and Happy. That you're not the reason he's in the hospital. Tell me that."

She was proud how calm and mature her voice sounded because inside she was quaking. She hope she could reach the kitchenette and grab a weapon before he could catch her.

Tony dropped to his knees. He hadn't heard another word after Pepper asked if he'd been masquerading as the Mandarin.

That wasn't him. That couldn't be him. Iron Man was a hero. He saved lives. He was loyal to his best friends and confided his secrets to them. He would save his father's company and those he loved, even from themselves.

The Mandarin was a villain. Destructive. Treacherous. Dangerous.

Iron Man would never attack a friend out of jealous anger and leave him for dead. He would never kidnap someone. That was what villains did.

Iron Man didn't always defeat his enemies. Villains got what they wanted and got away with it.

But that's what he'd done. He'd deluded himself into thinking he was Gene so he could take what was his. With her simple words Pepper had ripped away the barrier he kept between his desires and his rationalizations.

Tony found his feet again and smiled at Pepper. It was kind and loving and somehow more terrifying than if he'd pulled a gun.

He put his arms around her unprotesting form and held her close while he smelled her peach shampoo. He'd gone to three different stores to find just the right one.

"You're so smart, Pepper. I knew you could figure out the door code. You saw how devoted I am to you." He chuckled and it was chilling. "Well, you and Konami. One day, you could have been a great SHIELD agent." Pepper winced and felt a pinch. She looked down and saw a hypodermic needle plunging into her arm. She'd never even seen it in his hand. Had drugging her always been part of his plan?

Tony continued to smile that hatefully sweet smile as she felt her limbs grow heavy and her vision slowly went dark. That stuff, whatever it was, worked fast.

"But why did you have to figure it all out before I did? Why couldn't you have left me in my delusions just a little while longer?"


	8. Chapter Seven

**Chapter Seven**

"_Under the circumstances I've been shockingly nice." _GlaDOS, _"Want You Gone"_

**Author's Note: ** _Iron man fan2626 didn't like the idea of Happy and Pepper having sex (even though they weren't) and suggested Pepper and Tony have sex instead. Thanks for the great idea, guy/gal!_

**Squick warning**: _ The end of this chapter contains sexual situations. Reader discretion is advised. I mean it, kids. I don't want to hear about your reading this, getting squicked, and being mad at me. You were warned._

Pepper Potts was adorably vulnerable while she slept.

He was careful to put her back in her own room. As much as he wanted her to be in the bedroom he'd lovingly decorated for two he didn't want to rush her into anything that made her uncomfortable.

He knew from his surveillance she was usually a restless sleeper, tossing and turning and kicking her teddy bear off the bed. Her face looked soft and peaceful but he missed her somnolent acrobatics. Better sedated than violent, he supposed. He didn't even remember preparing the sedative but he surmised he must have done it when he thought he was Gene.

Tony leaned closer, watching her sleep, hearing her soft sigh as she breathed. He was near enough to count her freckles, kiss her unprotesting lips. They weren't as full and lush as Whitney's but looked so sweet. He'd bet she was a raw but enthusiastic kisser. He decided then and there red hair and freckles were the sexiest facial features of all time.

He leaned back and distanced himself before he gave in to temptation. She couldn't say no when she wasn't awake and he couldn't take advantage of her like that.

Well well well. So _he_ was the bad guy. That was an interesting twist. He could only speculate that something snapped in him once he realized he loved Pepper but couldn't have her; anger and jealousy was a dangerous combination. So his mind created an enemy he could protect her from, win her away from Happy by being her hero. Tony couldn't have shown the threatening messages to Rhodey. It wasn't that he forgot to download them but because if he had Rhodey would have seen erotic images, not threats from a stalker. It was easy to lie to Rhodey when he truly believed Gene was a danger to Pepper. Then he could play the prince, save the damsel, and live the textbook happily ever after.

Tony clearly hadn't counted on Pepper being so shrewd. Behind her spastic facade was an analytical mind her father would have been proud of. She solved the puzzle and made him face the delusions he'd been living under.

Becoming the Mandarin was easier than he could have imagined now that he admitted the truth to himself. Rather than destroy the Madame Masque tech he kept it to see if he could eliminate the side affects. He'd saved the Living Laser suit, again modified but now it could only achieve short hops. It was still enough to get Pepper to Greenland in minutes instead of hours.

_I am determined to prove a villain._

He remembered the words Gene had recited in drama class as easily as if the Asian teen stood behind him and whispered them; lips close to Tony's ear. He had taken on a villain's persona so completely he had even fooled himself. His id in yellow pants. When this was over he and his psyche was going to have a lovely chat. His thoughts and actions were so like Gene's he might as well have been a Khan himself. _Now _who was a better actor?

Things would have been so much simpler if Pepper hadn't dragged Happy into this situation by dating him. Tony could understand her logic to an extent. She already thought of the basketball captain as a good friend, forcing him and Rhodey to go to the guy's lonely birthday party. She also made Gene include the athlete with them on their planned trip to the mall. Happy was a natural dupe and Pepper would have no problem taking the lead in their relationship.

Poor dumb Happy. The guy really was the innocent part in all this and Tony hoped he hadn't stolen his rival's life along with his girl. The weapons systems were supposed to have been at half power but he had been so angry...

It didn't matter. The best minds on Stark International's medical staff was attending to the jock's recovery. Happy would be just fine.

Now the dastardly mustache-twirling villain had to turn back into the square-jawed hero and woo his lady. Or some melodramatic crap like that. Easier said than done; Pepper no longer trusted him and rightfully so. The attack on her boyfriend and lying to Rhodey ashamed and sickened him but he knew he could make things right with everyone if he could just persuade Pepper to love him. He would just have to go slow. And be gentle.

* * *

><p>With a groan Pepper stretched, becoming awake and searching. He tried to act nonchalant as her gaze landed on him.<p>

"Hey. Good morning, star shine." Tony smiled warmly at her and moved his chair against the wall, taking a seat on the edge of the bed to be near her. In response she drew her knees to her chest and covered herself to her chin with the duvet. He sighed. She wasn't going to make this easy. She wanted to make him crawl. Well to be fair, he deserved to be forced to beg for forgiveness. "Sorry for the tranquilizer. I was just afraid you'd hurt yourself before I could explain and apologize."

She didn't respond but she didn't bolt either and he took it as a hopeful sign.

"Look. I'm sorry. This whole thing is my fault." He gestured as he spoke, talking with his hands as much as his mouth.

"I should have noticed your feelings for me earlier. I mean, you did everything you could but say it outright, right?" He shrugged carelessly. "I mean, the jealousy over Whitney, you being mad when I passed you and Rhodey over for Gene. Hey, _he _even said our fight looked like a lover's spat. Maybe it was and I didn't pick up on it." He chuckled and then smiled at her to let her in on the joke.

Tony shifted uncomfortably and continued. "Then I started dating Whitney. I messed up big time, Pep. And then you started dating Happy to make me envious. Well, you will be glad to know it worked.

"Happy's a good guy and all but really? You two together? No way. Listen, let's just forget about the past. Put it behind us and start over. Together. Happy's gonna be just fine. The last I heard they expected him to wake up any day now. There could be some slight neurological damage but nothing some physical therapy can't fix. Whitney will be heartbroken at first, but she'll bounce back. She's resilient like that. I bet Rhodey still likes her. Or Happy! Yeah, that would solve everything."

She wasn't talking to him. That worried him a bit. Pepper Potts was usually a fast-paced chatterbox with a head full of questions. Why was she sitting mutely and staring at him?

Pepper sat dazed, unable to do anything but listen. He sounded so normal, so reasonable, so..._Tony. _As if this all made perfect sense but he was only one who saw it. So he just had to make everyone realize the truth to make life better for all.

No Rhodey. No SHIELD. Dad didn't know where she was and she was trapped with no escape. She could not be more vulnerable had she been nude. Tony's fragile mind had snapped under the combination of grief over his father and the pressure of being Iron Man. He believed he was in love with her when only a month or so ago he saw no contradiction between dating Whitney Stane while sharing his most private secrets with _her. If _she and Tony emerged from his little love bunker a happy if dysfunctional couple she would lose her burgeoning friendship with Whitney. Again.

And Happy. Would he be in a wheelchair for the rest of his life? Lose his dream of being in the NBA because of one lunatic with a crush and too much firepower?

Part of her wanted to pretend to go along with everything he was saying but she knew he wouldn't believe she was giving in that easily. Tony could tell if she were lying; he just had proved to be so much better at it.

Tony thought he loved her. She would bet he wanted her too; if he were a teenaged boy with normal sexual appetites. His intense stare frightened her as she continued her current train of thought. Please, no. Not after he injured Happy, imprisoned her, lied to all of them for weeks. But he'd ask for _that _and she'd refuse. Would he...?

She would rather die.

He didn't like how quiet she was and felt compelled to break the silence. Beaming he slid on the golden mask and morphed into Happy. "Dude! If you like, we can indulge in the occasional role play!"

Before she could respond he changed into Gene. "Or if you prefer the bad boys," he told her in the Asian teen's smooth, cultured tones.

With flash he was now Rhodey. "Or, hey! Friends with benefits!" He pulled the mask off and became himself again. "I don't mind indulging in a little fantasy for you, because we'd both know it would be me underneath. What do you think?"

"Tony?" she inquired finally.

"Yes?" His answer was eager and hopeful and for a moment he transformed back into that likable guy she had met on the roof at school one day.

Pepper swung her legs over the side of the bed and faced him, her knees nearly touching his. He seemed surprised at the near contact but didn't move. His eyes were trained on hers. He did not notice how her hands gripped the duvet. Her muscles tensed.

She leaned in closer to him and compelled herself to touch him. That further distracted him and she bent forward to whisper in his ear.

"I will never be with someone like you."

The softly spoken words barely registered before her small bony fist jabbed him in the solar plexus. It knocked the wind out of him and Pepper scrambled madly from the bed, taking advantage of his temporary helplessness. She had no plan, she was working on impulse. Instinct impelled her forward; to survive, to prevent herself from being assaulted.

The armor had to have a remote control to open the doors. She pushed random buttons until the stone split apart and opened. She wasn't thinking straight or she would have donned the armor and tried to escape or call Rhodey. All she knew was death was preferable to having one of her best friends defile her.

She only got a few yards away before a still-wheezing Tony caught up with her, pausing only to put on a parka. With anger fueled by pain she grabbed her and practically dragged her back in by the hair before closing the door behind them. The functioning part of her brain noted this was a cliched method of capture but he was probably trying to keep her in enough agony to prevent escaping again.

Tony released her once they were in the living room. She sprawled where she landed and looked up through her hair at him.

His expression was both incredulous and concerned. "Are you nuts? You could have frozen to death in minutes! Is that what you want, Pepper? To die of exposure?"

"Yes," she told him softly. "If the alternative is staying here and being forced to 'love' you, I would rather die." Rage and terror made her brave. And very, very reckless.

Tony was silent as she processed her words. She was saddened she thought so little of him and his intentions.

"That's an ugly thing to accuse someone of," he told her gently. "I would never disrespect you by raping you."

Pepper forced herself to her feet, standing out of easy reach. "Why _shouldn't _I think you'd rape me?" Her voice shook with the effort to stay in control. "You kidnapped me, sequestered me in the middle of nowhere and left me with no human contact for days on end! Yeah, I _thought _was in love with you once. Past tense. You started dating Whitney. Your choice. It took me awhile but I accepted it." Indignation made her stronger. "But because you suddenly decide you want to be with me I'm supposed to drop Happy for _you_? Well, news flash, brainiac. You're smart and rich but you're _not _better than Happy. You don't love me."

This was not what he wanted to hear. "Do tell." His voice was dangerously soft.

"If you loved me, you'd be glad for me. You'd let me go and if things didn't work out for me and Happy, then maybe we could have had something. This is obsession. Possession. You're acting like a spoiled brat who didn't get his way so he's throwing a temper tantrum and stealing someone else's toy. That's what Justin Hammer would do."

Pepper was panting from exertion after getting everything she wanted to say off her chest. Tony stood perfectly still, eyes never leaving hers. He hadn't moved since she started yelling at him and his breathing was so slight was as if he were a statue.

"Don't compare me to other guys, Pepper. Especially someone like Hammer. I don't like it."

The redhead continued like she hadn't heard. Nervous energy caused her to pace back and forth. She finally stopped and faced him.

"Is _this _the kind of thing your dad wanted you to do with your life? You're Iron Man, remember? What do you want to be known for? These aren't the actions of a hero, Tony. This is what a loser who can't talk to a girl without wetting himself does. You're pathetic, Tony!"

That did it. She had no right bringing the memory of his father or his role as Iron Man into their private spat. He'd been much too lenient with her.

With a growl he lunged after her and she sprang away to the kitchenette. Fumbling though a drawer she pulled out a chef's knife. Tony skidded to a stop as she brandished the blade at him then held it to her own throat.

_Well, that's a problem._

He held his hand up in a placating gesture. He'd come too far to lose her now. His tactics hadn't gone as planned. Pepper should have been falling in love with him by now. If she killed herself this all would have been for nothing. He refused to lose her.

"I'll do it, Tony. I'll kill myself if you don't let me go right now." Her hands trembled with the effort to keep the knife steady. "I promise I won't tell anyone about this. We can pretend Gene kidnapped me and Iron Man came to the rescue. Just promise to leave me and Happy alone, get some help and this will be our secret."

She felt sorry for him despite herself. This could not be what he really wanted. Tony just had a bunch of shocks, one after the other. Add the pressures of school and heroism and it was no wonder he retreated into a fantasy world. It didn't stop her from wanting to stomp his nuts off and she couldn't forgive him. But she understood.

She was just sorry he hadn't reached out to her and Rhodey when he obviously needed help. Her voice became soft and pleading. "It doesn't have to be this way. Let me help you get better."

Tony hated the way she was speaking to him. Like he was a deranged, suicidal child. He wasn't the one holding a knife and threatening to off himself. He decided to turn the situation back on her.

"Pepper, give me the knife," he kept his voice calm and soothing, as if speaking to a hysterical woman who had just seen a mouse. He dared to take a step forward. "Please. Drop the knife."

"No. You're sick and you're scaring me. You need help. This isn't a healthy relationship. You can't win me this way. Let me go or you'll have to remember for the rest of your life _you're _the one who drove me to this. I want to be with Happy. _Just _Happy. Please..."

Her voice came out as a whisper, as if she were terrified of him. Of _him._

Well he'd had enough. He'd gone to a lot of trouble, risked prison, all to be with the one he loved. Would it kill her to be civil? He'd been patient, he'd been gracious, and she kept pushing him. If he was supposed to be the bad guy, if that meant he'd be with her, then that was what he was going to be for now. What happened meanwhile was her own fault.

"Pepper. Put the knife down. This is the last time I'll ask. The next time you act like this, I want you to think about what you're doing to me. To yourself. To Happy."

The knife shifted just a little bit, enough for him to know his words were having the desired affect. "Happy? What do you mean?"

His answering smile was nasty. "Remember when I was in the hospital? How I was nearly dying because the doctor didn't know what they were doing? Luckily Doctor Yinsen stepped in to help me. I have the finest medical minds Stark has to offer making sure Happy recovers. And I'm doing this all for you. But I don't have to."

He could tell Pepper was beginning to comprehend when she pointed the knife at him. "If you do anything to Happy-"

"The only thing I'm doing to Happy is making him better. If I do 'nothing' to Happy, do you know what that would mean? That means I take back my medical staff and Happy receives only the care his parents can afford. That means less gifted doctors who are more likely to misdiagnose his condition, just as they did with me." He reached past Pepper and grabbed a pear off the counter, confident she wouldn't attack him. "Do as I say and Happy gets better, goes on with his life. Without you. Threaten to kill yourself again and who knows what will happen?"

Pepper dropped the knife on the counter. It clattered and spun but neither of them paid it any attention. She began to cry silently, clay brown eyes shimmering but still beautiful. She managed a nod and whispered. "You win, Tony. Just...don't hurt Happy?"

Tony ate the pear but it tasted sour. Nothing was going as he intended. He glared at the sobbing girl, disgusted with her and himself.

"Go sit on the couch," he told her and she shambled towards it. He pulled a slim remote from his pocket and force fields sprung up around the kitchenette and Tony's bedroom, leaving a clear path from the living room to Pepper's bedroom. Donning his armor he told her, "I'm going for supplies. You're almost out of that shampoo you like. Be good and I'll bring you a surprise."

She didn't answer and he was disappointed. The face plates closed and he activated a force field over the entrance after he'd opened the doors.

"Keep your word, Pepper. Don't force me to break mine."

* * *

><p>Pepper spent most of the day crying, missing Happy, Rhodey, Whitney, and her dad. She missed Rona Irwin, who barely tolerated her.<p>

There was no way out. No last minute cavalry, no sudden change of heart. Her stalwart hotshot was now holding her captive out of misguided love.

She laughed bitterly to herself. There was a time she had a crush on Tony and wanted to be with him. Now he was all hers all the time. His kind of love was cloying; suffocating.

The young woman wondered if she could fake her way into loving him. Then he would release her and she could go on with her life. She didn't know if she could keep that kind of act up for long. Tony would watch her constantly, jealously monitoring her daily activities. Happy would never be able to talk to her again and she wondered if she would be permitted to have a girl's night out ever again. Tony would worry about what she'd tell Whitney.

Pepper contemplated her situation in the shower, absentmindedly washing herself.

It was hopeless. She couldn't escape without Happy or maybe even her father paying the price. She was not familiar enough with Stark technology to pilot the armor safely and really, if she somehow managed to subdue Tony and turn him in he'd end up in jail or a mental institution. He'd get out eventually; he had too much money not to and had a great lawyer in Roberta. Not that Roberta would condone what Tony had done but still was the Stark family lawyer. Roberta would defend Tony out of loyalty to Howard Stark if nothing else. She'd have to spend the rest of her life avoiding everyone she knew, constantly looking over her shoulder if Tony came after her.

Maybe she could leave the US and join a nunnery. In France. She probably talked too much to be a nun. Did they whip nuns who talked too much?

The thought of being a "Sound of Music" sort of nun brought a quirk to her lips but it faded quickly. Her mind was going around and around in a maze and she was no closer to a solution. Sighing she turned off the shower and dried herself with a towel before dressing for bed.

She was not sure how long she'd been asleep when she heard the click of a lock and wood sliding against metal. Dammit! She should have known he had a key to her room but she had been so sure he wouldn't use it...

Pepper quickly rolled over on her side, glad she'd worn pajamas and not a nightgown. She drew her knees up and crossed her legs at the ankles. No need it making it easy for him if he were planning to...be less than a gentleman. He wouldn't...would he? She was his prisoner, not his sex slave.

The plush carpet muffled his footsteps (probably one reason he had it installed) but she could tell by his excited breaths he was getting closer.

_Please no._

"Pepper?", he inquired. When she didn't answer he knelt on the edge of the bed and gently touched her waist. "Pepper?"

She willed herself not to flinch and desperately wanted to tell him to leave but then he'd know she was awake. After receiving no answer he climbed into bed beside her. She heard the coils squeak and the bed shift with his weight. She was too stunned to move when he spooned himself behind her and wrapped one long arm around her. She struggled to get away from him then but that thin appendage holding her was surprisingly strong.

"Stop that," he chided gently, warm breath on her neck, "I'm trying to get warm."

"Why are you here?" she asked in a terrified whisper, ashamed to hear her voice squeak.

"Oh, so you _are _awake!" his voice was low and teasing, sounding just like his old self. He sounded like her "friend" Tony, not this mad obsessive boy she'd seen over the last few weeks. Pepper began to wonder if the amiable hero was just a mask and _this _was the real Tony Stark. Did Rhodey see the darkness within his best friend's soul? She doubted it. Thoughts of Gene being the Mandarin intruded and she felt nauseous. Yeah, that was an accurate analogy.

Tony drew her closer, nuzzling her neck and nipping it gently. Her eyes widened as she felt his bare wet torso pressed against her back. A coarse expanse of cloth against her thinly clothed backside felt like a towel. Oh God! Tony had come straight from the shower to her bed!

He seemed to notice her interest and said, "Whoops. Forgot about that." She felt him fumble with his free hand as she removed the material. He sighed in contentment as his lower half pressed against the small of her back. Tony was...excited.

Pepper wanted to pull away from him, punch him, kick him. Whatever it took to get away. Tony knew it because he pinched his side in warning and she grew still. She either accepted this degradation meekly or Happy suffered.

"I won't let you...do that to me..." she croaked at last.

"It's okay." His voice was both reassuring and offended. "When that happens, I want it to be because _you _came to _me, _because you love me. I will _never _force that on you."

He wouldn't rape her, but he had no qualms about molesting her? It seemed hypocritical.

"Then...why are you here?" she whispered roughly.

His lips grazed her ear as he answered. She could hear the smile in his voice as he spoke again. "Because I love you. Because I want to be with you, in every way possible. I want to show you what you do to me."

"I-I can feel it."

"You can? I'm glad."

The hand on her waist slid under her pajama top, over her ribcage and skimmed the bottom of her breasts. He sighed loudly with satisfaction. "Wow, Pep. Your heart is beating as fast as mine."

Tony began kissing her neck, almost purring. Her eyes squeezed shut as he intertwined a leg with her own and with his free hand reached between their bodies. Pepper heard the unmistakable sound of flesh stroking flesh and desperately wished she were anywhere else, even back in the Temple of Sacrifice facing Fin Fang Foom.

Her stomach began to churn as Tony ever so gently rubbed his hips against her. Ironic. There had been a time she would have done anything to be in Tony's arms like this. Now she wanted to crawl away and die from the shame of what he was doing to her.

"Oh God, I love you so much, Pepper." His voice was ragged with excitement, yet still tender. "You have no idea how many times I've thought of you while doing this. You get me so excited and you're not even trying."

He rubbed his cheek against hers like a kitten. "Mmmm. So warm. You smell so good. Like peaches. One day I'm gonna have to find out if you're as juicy as you smell."

She shuddered with revulsion at the thought of his mouth on her..._down there_. He interpreted it as excitement and sped up his movements.

"You're so passionate about life. I've never known anyone who takes such joy in just existing like you do. It's what I love most about you."

She wanted this to be over before she was sick all over her sheets. Why couldn't he just shut up and finish? Was he trying to torture her with his running commentary or were all guys this chatty while masturbating? So much for "respecting" her. Only rape would be worse.

"I-I don't want to hear this," she tried to be commanding and failed, sounding frightened instead. "Just hurry and get it over."

"As my lady wishes. But I thought girls wanted a guy who could last. Maybe you're tired. Don't worry, I'll move things along."

The smack of skin against skin increased in tempo and Tony moaned, his hand rubbing the underside of Pepper's breasts in an effort to stimulate _her _as well. It was obvious he wanted her to be an active participant in her own mortification and Pepper gagged.

"Oh, God, Pepper!" He began dry humping her in earnest, excitement making his breath rough."I love you! I love you so much. God, you turn me on. Marry me, Pepper. I'll spend the rest of my life making you happy, I promise. Just never leave me, okay? I don't think I could survive without you."

His words faded into inarticulate moans of pleasure and Pepper felt something warm and wet hit her back as Tony bit her shoulder nearly hard enough to hurt. She couldn't help herself. She tried to be stoic and endure what was happening to her. She began to cry.

Tony didn't seem to notice her distress and before she knew what was happening he forced a finger into her mouth and she tasted his semen. It was briny and acidic.

"How do I taste?", he asked her teasingly.

"S-Salty," she replied through tears.

Grinning he licked the tears off her face. "You're pretty salty yourself, Pep," he teased. If he'd sounded angry or threatening she could have understood his actions a bit better. But he sounded completely normal and she could tell he expected Pepper to accept what he was doing to her was normal too. That somehow made what he'd done to her even worse.

Tony seemed content and sated; wrapping his arms around Pepper he held her close and snuggled against her shoulder.

"Sleep well, Pepper. Goodnight."

Unable to move while her captor imprisoned her with his arms, the redhead stayed awake for a long time, sobbing from humiliation. Finally spent she fell into an exhausted, troubled sleep.

_And we're all set up for the climax, as it were. I look forward to hearing what you all thought of this chapter._

_Please take note: I've had a horrible event happen this week and I'm in no mood to be trifled with. Remember that when you review or PM me._


	9. Interlude

**Interlude**

**Author's Note: ** _I suppose you're all wondering what Rhodey and Happy have been up to all this time. You haven't? Well. I'm going to tell you anyway._

"_A psychopath...a psychopath. He says he _**_loves _**_me..." Lisa Germano "A Psychopath..."_

Rhodey slept uneasily on the Murphy bed in Happy's private room. The pillow he was laying on was thin but warm. His stomach gurgled with hunger and he decided it was time to get up and go see what the hospital cafeteria had for breakfast.

"Dude. You're...the luckiest guy...alive...right now."

The voice was low and labored; rusty with disuse and weak, but amused.

"Happy?" Rhodey wiped his eyes. "Man, it's good to hear your voice again. "How are you...?" He broke off when he saw his thin warm pillow was in fact Whitney's stomach. Behind him he heard someone sigh and he turned to see Rona Irwin cuddled against his back. He'd forgotten the girls were even there. He must have slept between them all night. That was embarrassing.

Slowly and carefully he disentangled himself from his sleeping companions and sat up, carefully scooting his body off the end of the bed. Whispering he asked Happy, "How do you feel?"

The big guy looked smaller and pale compared to his usual. Tubes and monitors still surrounded him but his eyes were clear and lucid and he seemed his cheerful self.

"Like the team bus landed on me." The athlete managed a thumbs-up. "Looks like you got your own fan club, Rhodey."

"No way, man. I couldn't date two girls at once. That's disrespectful. Besides, they wouldn't go for that."

"Don't be so sure." Rona was awake and winked at Rhodey, shocking him. Her tone was decidedly flirtatious and the tall slim boy wondered if he'd been transported to Bizarro World last night.

"I'd have to agree." Whitney laughed at the shocked look on his face. "Tony's been kinda distant lately. He hasn't really been here for me _or _Happy. It's been all about finding Pepper. I don't blame him, but it's been pretty lonely. You on the other hand have been holding us all together. I never noticed what a sweet, reliable guy you are, Rhodey."

Rhodey laughed nervously. "Uh, you ladies are just kidding. Right?"

"Maybe," the girls answered together and laughed. They were d_efinitely_ messing with him. Or, making fun of him. Thankfully Happy saved Rhodey from further embarrassment.

"Rona! Long time no see! What's up, Whitney?"

"Hi, Happy."

"Welcome back, Harold, um, Happy." The pale girl was a bit teary-eyed but pleased to see her childhood friend recovering.

Okay, this was weird. "But...Tony's been working with SHIELD to look for Pepper. That's pretty time consuming." Rhodey felt compelled to defend his best friend along with Tony 2.0. The android spent most of its time defending the city, freeing up Rhodey to help at the hospital twice a week. It was also easier to get along with than the real Tony, or was at least less stubborn.

He _did _miss Tony. The young genius hadn't kept in touch like he promised. Rhodey was going to kick his ass.

"Can't Pepper's father do that?" Rona asked. "He works for the FBI after all." The goth genius immediately assumed all government agencies were automatically corrupt. But she had the good manners not to say so out loud.

Rhodey shook his head. "He's busy coordinating a manhunt but since it's _his_ daughter, they won't let him get too involved. Besides, SHIELD is mostly independent and doesn't work with other departments."

"Pepper?" This got Happy's attention and he looked worried. He tried to sit up. "What happened to Pepper?"

Rhodey winced, cursing himself for bringing it up just as Happy was coming out of a coma. The two girls looked at anything but the boy on the bed, uncomfortable.

Maybe Pepper would never be found. Maybe she was dead. Maybe she was so impressed Tony had rescued her the two eloped and were now in the Bahamas. Rhodey would kill them both for worrying everyone so much.

"Pepper...Pepper's been kidnapped." Rhodey's tone was kind and gentle but the student athlete still looked devastated. That was understandable. "We think it was by the same person who attacked you, some overpowered super villain." He didn't want to discuss Gene's betrayal around Happy or Whitney. The blonde didn't remember the Asian teen and the basketball player still thought of the young Khan as a friend. It was not up to him to destroy Happy's illusions.

Happy sniffled and his friends assumed he might be crying. "Pepper...Pepper was the first girl who liked me, you know? More than a friend like. She was cool, even with nerd friends like you and Stark. She didn't treat me like a big dumb jock but like a person. A guy she wanted to be with. A girl with class. She could be with anyone. But she chose me. Now she...I may never see her again. Ever." Happy looked down at his hands. "I couldn't protect her. I tried, but I wasn't strong enough. This stinks."

The girls grieved with Happy but Rhodey seemed surprised. "You remember what happened that night? You saw who did this?"

The athlete shook his head negatively. "Weird. It was only last night."

"Happy," Rona told him gently, her kind tone surprising Rhodey, "that was over a month ago now."

"A _month?" _Happy was incredulous and struggled to stand. Rhodey did his best to hold the bigger boy down but his sudden exertion wore Happy out on its own. He fell back against his pillow, exhausted. "That means Pepper...she...she's..." Happy's voice faded out.

Dark and solemn, Rona took his huge hand in her smaller, pale one. "Don't think like that, Harold. You have to hope. It's all we have right now."

Rhodey decided not to say anything else until the doctors had a chance to look at Happy. Rhodey's parents taught him not to hate but he couldn't help but want to dangle Gene by the leg from ten thousand feet.

There was a knock on the door and a very attractive auburn-haired teenager sauntered in pushing a book cart. She was tall, curvy, and smiled at the two young men while ignoring the young women. Rona hissed.

"Hi, I'm Sunset Bain, a candystriper here at the hospital. Would you like a magazine or something to nibble on? Lunch is in an hour."

"Um, Maxim. And some milk. And nachos. And birthday cake." Happy told her, making a feeble attempt at a joke. He kept eying her tighter than necessary uniform. Whitney's lips tightened with disapproval but she didn't say anything. Rona did, however.

"So, what made you decide to volunteer?" she asked the new girl skeptically.

Sunset shrugged, displaying a bit of cleavage that Rhodey ignored and Happy noticed. The girl had the best name a hippie or porn star could ask for. "It was this or juvie." Her smile at the boys was sultry. "I...was somewhere I shouldn't have been. Lucky for me the judge decided to be lenient." She giggled and did a little flounce. Not even Happy had to ask _why _the judge went easy on her.

No one asked her to elaborate and Whitney and Rona grabbed Rhodey's arms and gently propelled him towards the door. "We're going to get something to eat, Happy." Whitney told him. "When we come back we can talk all about what happened to _your girlfriend,_ Pepper." The last few words were accompanied by a meaningful glare at Sunset Bain.

Rhodey felt an obligation to the boy on the bed. "We want to consult with the doctors about your prognosis too. We're coming right back, don't worry. We'll talk later. Promise." The tall boy did not feel right discussing Pepper with a stranger in the room. Sunset would probably wander off to the next patient in a few minutes and they would be free to answer Happy's questions in greater detail. Plus if the candystriper didn't stop flashing her cleavage, he would have to keep Whitney and Rona from beating the other girl to a pulp.

"Bye," Happy answered forlornly and slumped, lost in memories of Pepper.

Unfortunately Sunset was the type who enjoyed a challenge. Taking someone away from his girlfriend was her favorite. She sat on the edge of the bed and gave Happy a friendly smile.

"Glad to see you're awake, even though you're cute when you're sleeping. So I hear you're a basketball player."

_To Be Concluded_


	10. Chapter Eight

**Chapter Eight**

**Author's note: **_ Here it is, the last chapter. Thanks to all of you kind enough to stick with me to the end. I appreciate it. Flamers beware: I have a particularly nasty case of PMS while I post this and even though I don't know why, there is a part of me that wishes to justify ripping someone's head off._

_Special thanks to my beta reader for all her help. She's earned some time outside. As long as she wears her shock collar that is._

_Enjoy!_

"_I put a spell on you. Cuz you're mine!" "Screaming" Jay Hawkins_

After that night everything shifted. As soon as she was free in the morning she spent an hour in the bathroom expunging anything she had consumed in the past twenty-four hours. Pepper hunched over the toilet until stomach acid came up, burning her throat. She saw Tony staring at her from the doorway, looking as if he wanted to assist but wisely knowing his help wasn't wanted. He seemed to know he'd crossed the line from obsessive love to molestation.

Once Tony slunk away she took a scalding bath followed by an equally hot shower. She was well aware of what she was doing; trying to purify her unclean flesh after the feeling of being...polluted. It didn't seem to be working.

The stiff and stained pajama set was burned in a funeral pyre courtesy of a can of Sterno she found in the kitchenette. Pepper was careful to stage her Norse cremation on the dining table so Tony could watch every minute of it. He did, with a look of hurt confusion and she was left with the feeling she had been petty. That just made her angry. She had every right to make him feel guilty for what he'd done.

She'd all but stopped talking to him, speaking only when spoken to and only in monosyllables. She would only eat food she'd prepared herself; assuming any food he made her to be drugged. Pepper refused to use the shampoo and shower gel he'd gone to so much trouble to find for her and made do with some pumice soap she'd found in the pantry. She knew she was punishing herself as much as Tony but she didn't care; even if the soap made her skin red and her hair stick out all over.

The next three weeks fell into a nerve-wracking but predictable pattern. She would avoid Tony when ever possible and only speak only when she could no longer avoid it. Pepper no longer defied Tony; she basically did as he asked but with no reaction; positive or negative. Her usual fiery, talkative self was long gone, replaced by a thing that moved like an automaton, reduced down to simple existence. It would have been heartbreaking to anyone who knew her. The brown-haired teen secretly anguished over the loss of his friend; her vivacity and ability to see the fun in everything was why he fell in love with her in the first place. He was careful not to show guilt or anger around her for fear this would drive the redhead further out of reach. Every now and then Tony would catch of glimpse of defiance in her clay brown eyes but it was gone before he was sure he had seen it.

She was more or less doing as he asked so Tony thanked her by doling out small but precious bits of information.

He let her know via messages from Rhodey Happy was improving every day. The doctors had found no real permanent neurological damage and he was starting to react to outside stimuli; even smiling when he heard Pepper's voice on an old phone message. She had cried for an hour after hearing that so after activating the temple's force fields he had gone out and gotten Lindt chocolates and fresh pears to cheer her, both of which she had refused.

For the last week and unusual thing kept happening. Pepper seemed to deliberately seek out Tony's company. It was bound to happen; she was outgoing by nature and isolation gave her choice but to spend time with him. She hated herself for doing it but it was either that or spend all her time in her room. Alone. It would have driven the redhead insane.

Tony had been watching an animated sitcom when he realized with a start Pepper was sitting less than two feet away. She didn't look at him but she _did _take one of the sodas he had on the coffee table. He kept glancing over, hoping she would try and engage him in conversation but her gaze was on the television and nothing else. He found himself missing their once easy camaraderie and thought for a second he'd gladly go back to their platonic relationship if she would only talk to him. Yet he did nothing, hoping the isolation would bring them closer together. Part of him knew this would never work but he still persisted.

_Insanity is doing the same thing over and over and expecting different results, _he told himself in his rare lucid moments.

The animated talking dog did something funny to the surprisingly smart baby and they laughed together.

They smiled at each other in shared amusement for the first time in months. His grin faded and he told her with all sincerity and warmth, "It's good to see you laugh again, Pep."

Her amusement dissolved into shock. She'd forgotten for a moment where she was and treated him like she always had, like nothing had happened.

Her resolve was starting to weaken. She was forgetting herself. Tony had kidnapped her, incarcerated her, kept her isolated from her family and boyfriend. He had no consideration for her opinions or what _she _wanted unless it coincided with what he allowed her to have.

Why was she was sitting here with him, watching TV and sharing a laugh? Had she become so desperate for companionship, any human contact she'd accept _his_?

She thought of Happy lying in the hospital in a coma and the thought of having fun with the person who had put him there made her ill with self-disgust.

Pepper jumped off the couch and ran into the bathroom before she upchucked in front of _him._

She was sure he was banging on the door and demanding to know if she were all right. She was glad she couldn't hear him knocking on the door from the bathroom. Ever since he barged in that night she slept with a chair propped against her bedroom door. It opened inward, not outward, a little fact she doubted Mr. Genius had noticed.

Finally he gave up and left while she cleaned herself up and went to sleep, suddenly exhausted.

* * *

><p>Two days went by before she left her room. He'd given up trying to coax her out with food after the first day and she spent the time in solitude reading.<p>

On the third morning she emerged from her room and saw Tony watching an _anime_-influenced show about comic book teenaged heroes.

"You know, this book is very interesting."

This was the first time Pepper had initiated conversation with Tony in a month and he was understandably surprised.

She didn't sit down but leaned over the back of the couch. A book dangled from her one hand, the other empty. She held out the book for Tony to see.

"_Lolita_, by Vladimir Nabokov. Nowadays the name means a girl who acts and dresses way too sexy for her age. Everyone forgets it's originally abut a pedophile jackass stepfather who had this fixation with a twelve year old girl. He even goes as far as kidnapping her. This is after he inadvertently caused her mom to kill herself because she found out what a scumbag she's married."

Her tone was bitingly sarcastic and Tony blinked. This was a side of Pepper he was not expecting; her feisty, angry side he had consigned to oblivion.

"Lots of people get the wrong idea from the book and movies. This isn't some nymphet leading a weak man astray. This is an adult who kidnaps a girl he should be protecting as her stepfather, _tries to molest her in her sleep after drugging her," _she glared angrily at him as she said that. "And trades presents for sexual favors. You know, when he's not threatening her with child welfare services. Remind you of anyone you know? You and Humbert would make great pen pals."

With that, she threw the book at his head and stomped off towards the kitchenette.

Tony sat stunned, looked at the books title again and stood up. "Wait a minute!" He gestured at the book. "You're equating _me _with a _child molester? _The guy's a sex offender!"

She came back to his side so fast and with such anger he took an involuntary step back. "Not! Quite! A kidnapping molester trying to force his attentions on an unwilling partner by keeping her isolated where no one can help her and trying to buy her affections with gifts! The only difference is our ages and you having forced yourself on me. Yet. Oh, and the only position of authority you hold over me is that of a captor."

The last two sentences were practically a shriek and Tony reacted indignantly. "Humbert was a middle aged pervert who repeatedly committed statutory rape!" He flushed a bit with self-loathing. "Okay. I was wrong to do what I did that night but I'm not a rapist. I would never do _anything _as bad as-"

"Oh...wouldn't you? Well you'll have to understand my skepticism after you blasted my boyfriend with an energy ray and took me hostage!" She matched him shout for shout and a small part of him couldn't help but think she was beautiful, even when pissed off.

"You know, all the sexual slavery was only the beginning," Pepper continued. Her voice was practically tranquil now and for some reason that made her sound angrier than if she shouted.

"Humbert systematically erased anything that made Lolita an independent entity. Destroyed her, then reinvented her into what he wanted her to be. He robbed her of her childhood, of continuing to discover her sexuality on her own time and developing her own sense of self."

Pepper's expression was one of loathing as if she she'd just scraped human excrement filled with maggots off her shoe. "That's what you're trying to do to me, whether you realize it or not."

Tony stammered, all of a sudden unsure of his convictions. Her treatment of him as something abhorrent shook his self-assurance. "I'm not like that! Don't compare me to him! I love you."

"Oh, really?" She smirked, unconvinced. "Love means locking someone up against their will? Wow, that's a definition of the word I've never heard before! And you only discovered this great love after I was dating Happy, not before you started dating Whitney. You want it all, Tony but if you truly love someone you would do anything to make their lives better. Even if that life isn't with you."

"You're doing just what Humbert did and I doubt you're even aware of it. Destroying what makes me Pepper Potts. You're going to keep me a prisoner and trick and threaten me until I break. All so you can build me into what you want me to be. But you're so delusional you can't see if you do that you'll wipe out all the stuff about me you're supposed to love. I'm not your armor, Tony. You can't...reprogram me like I'm defective. This can't go on forever. Sooner or later Rhodey will get suspicious and check up on you. He's smart, he may even figure out since you turned the temple in New Jersey into an armory you could do the same thing here."

She paused for breath. Tony didn't like the fact she brought up Rhodey. He hadn't considered Rhodey catching on and that bothered him. Tony felt horrible about taking Pepper hostage but Rhodey...Rhodey was family. His good opinion mattered to Tony despite himself and he felt ashamed. That shame and guilt made him angry.

_If Rhodey's opinion **really **mattered, would you have done all this? _Tony asked himself. _No. If he stood between you and what you wanted, you would have to find a way to circumvent him, hence all the secrecy. You hypocritical **child**._

"Don't threaten me with hurting Happy again. I just have your word he's alive and even Rhodey's voice could be faked."

She was really getting tired of having to repeat herself in the hopes of penetrating that thick skull of his. Maybe if she were a little nasty with him he'd take the hint.

"Stop this, Pepper."

"No! You know what makes this worse? It was bad enough nearly getting smashed by a stone dragon or almost killed by Whiplash. Yeah, Gene turned out to be the enemy but you're supposed to _care _about me! We've always been friends! What am I supposed to think about you now? Oh sure, you've beaten a few baddies but from where I stand you're not any better than the Maggia or any other thug."

Nothing Pepper was saying to him was any different from what Tony had been telling himself all these weeks. What made it so bad was hearing it from her. Now with all his sins out in the open he couldn't repress all the dark recriminations any more. Hearing his crimes from the lips of the one whose opinion meant the most to him made his behavior so much worse. He didn't want to hear it anymore, didn't want to face what he'd done.

"Shut! Up!"

His body moved before he could stop it and his hand moved almost of its own volition.

Pepper flinched in anticipation of the blow. She was expecting this, even egged him on. That didn't mean she liked or wanted to get hit.

_This is it. All he has to do is hit me once and then, no amount of threats or begging will ever persuade me. I'll remember this forever, even after the pain and bruises fade. He'll never be able to fool me again._

The room stilled and Pepper opened her eyes. She was shocked to see Tony shaking, staring at his hand as if it had betrayed him. Tears began to fall from his eyes and Pepper backed away in confusion. This was not the reaction she was expecting.

"Pepper...please..." he reached for her, beseeching. She backed away. When she was no longer within arms reach her fell to his knees and she watched in awe at seeing Iron Man cry.

"Oh God, Pepper. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

She turned away in revulsion and let him sob. Seeing her captor broken and so easily didn't make her feel victorious, it made her sad. Tony wasn't evil, any more than she was. He was damaged and that was different. Maybe if Rhodey had been there he could have fixed Tony. More often that not the black boy acted as Tony's conscious and that's why Rhodey didn't know about this. Tony knew his moral compass would have prevented this. Roberta probably knew a good therapist.

Pepper left him where he lay. He was no danger to her for now and she was hungry.

* * *

><p>She was right. About all of it. He was little better than a fictional pedophile who wanted to destroy and rebuild someone who trusted him into his personal nymphet. He wasn't the good guy protecting the one he loved from a megalomaniac. He was a weak , stupid kid who allowed petty jealousy to turn him into a monster.<p>

_Oh, Dad. How do I make it all better?_

He felt helpless. There was no invention or clever witticism that could free him from the responsibility of what he'd done, no reset button to wipe out the enormity of his mistake.

Tony continued to cry. For his mother, father, himself. Rhodey would never speak to him again. Stark International was forever out of reach. Iron Man was finished. He only saw one solution; own up to what he'd done, beg forgiveness and make it right. Even if that took a lifetime.

* * *

><p>Cooking was a bit of an art. It took creativity, even with canned soup. A little spice and a few fresh veggies made it even better.<p>

Pepper found some rye bread and provolone cheese along with some fresh herbs and butter in the refrigerator. She decided to make grilled cheese sandwiches and sliced up a tomato for variety.

Self-appointed task out of the way she arranged the meal on two plates and poured the soup into bowls. After setting the table she decided to check on Tony.

She found him where she'd left him, feeling sorry for himself. She firmly told her conscience she did _not _feel sorry for him and he was not a delicate boy with a fragile psyche. Pepper just didn't feel like eating alone any more. That was all it was. He was lucky there was no ground glass in his food but she wasn't going to sink to his level. She was showing him how decent human beings acted.

"Hey," she nudged him with her foot," "get up. Lunch is ready."

Tony looked up at her, blinking in surprise. "What?"

"Food. You. Me. Eat. Together. Now."

She turned without seeing if he were following her or not and he scrambled his feet and stopped when he saw the lunch she'd made.

"Homemade?"

"Home assembled, anyway. It's good enough. Sit down and eat."

He sat and ate obediently, eager to please her. When he bit into the sandwich he seemed surprised. "Wow. This is good. Oregano?"

"Basil."

"The provolone's good. Me and Dad only ever had American slices on white bread in the lab."

They finished their meal in silence. Pepper could tell Tony desperately wanted to talk to her about something so she gestured for him to say his piece.

In response he dug into his pocket and pulled out a small brass key. Eying Pepper for a reaction he pushed it over to her.

She picked it up warily and looked at it. "If this is the key to your heart, you can take it and-"

"It's the key to you room. It's the only copy. I had no right to go in there without your permission.

His face was solemn and his words sincere but she refused to soften towards him. "Thanks for finally figuring that out, genius. Anything else you want to confess to while you're in this sort of mood?"

"Pepper, please." His eye begged for her understanding. "I'm sorry. I love you and I'll never apologize for that but I had no right to attack Happy and drag you up here."

Her stare was unrelenting but he continued. "You're right. I only noticed how much I cared about you _after _you were dating someone else. I've messed up everything step of the way, from lying to my friends to holding you against your will and bullying you."

He reached for her hand but she withdrew it. "Let me make it up to you. In time I know I can change for the better. I should have told you how I felt a long time ago and taken things slow from there."

She was silent and he couldn't think of anything else to say so they stared at each other, watching for an acknowledgment.

Pepper sighed and looked him straight in the eye. "You don't deserve to be forgiven. What you've done to me, to Happy, was horrible and undeserved."

"I know. I'm sorry."

"Shut. Up. Sorry isn't good enough."

Her voice was angrier and more mature than he had ever heard and Tony marveled, imagining the kind of woman she would grow into. Displaying intelligence he hadn't shown in weeks, he shut up and let her talk.

"What you've done...I can't even think of a word that describes it. I'm not sure you really understand what you've done. How insecure I feel right now. The thought of being touched by a guy, even Happy or my dad scares me. It may haunt me for years, if not forever. If I forgive you it won't be because you deserve it, it'll be because I need to forgive you so I can move on." She sat back and glared at him. "It might help your case if you let me go," she told him sarcastically.

"Three weeks."

Pepper blinked. "Excuse me?"

Tony sighed and looked at her, gaze earnest and intense. "Give me three weeks to show you how I could love you. Let's start over as friends. I won't force you into anything, I just want to spend time with you. Ever wanted to go to Iceland? It's not too far from here. There's an awesome Viking ship in a museum and hot springs. And Bjork." His smile was sincere and nonthreatening. "I can fly you there. With the suit and the Living Laser teleporter."

She was interested but not yet willing to give in. "And won't the good citizens of Iceland wonder when we pop in unannounced?"

He lazily waved a hand. "Way ahead of you. I have the Madame Masque tech. The cloth the suit is made from contains therm-optic camouflage."

"Ah. I was wondering how you got me here unseen." She rose to her feet and pushed in her chair. Pepper wasn't quite smiling but her expression was a lot more pleasant than he had seen in ages.

"I'll think about it. But! First, we need to let my dad and our friends know I'm all right before I go anywhere with you. We can make it look like I'm making an escape attempt or whatever."

"Thank you, Pep-"

"Not finished! One more condition. No matter what happens in the next three weeks you take me home."

Tony nodded and looked grateful she was at least considering his proposal. "I promise."

"I'll hold you to that." She self-consciously touched her hair. "Gonna take a shower. I'll finally open that shampoo you bought. Can't visit a foreign country with a rat's nest on my head." Pepper couldn't help but think if he wanted to hang out with her they could do that at home. But this was the first real hope of release she'd had in weeks and she didn't want to jinx it.

She left without another word. Tony smiled to himself, feeling hopeful for the first time in weeks.

Tony grinned as her voice drifted out from the shower. Pepper was singing about the superiority of geek and gamer girls, rather off-key. He could not help but find that endearing. She had given him hope again. Hope that everything would be okay.

And he was glad she was finally using the shampoo. Vanity aside, certain psychotropic drugs worked better when applied topically, not ingested. Most people forgot human skin was also an organ and many chemicals were absorbed through it. Pores opened naturally during a shower so soaking up the drugs would be that much faster.

Things were finally going according to plan and even though his conscience twinged him a bit, he knew the end result was for the greater good. The drugs were only until Pepper believed she loved him and then her affection would occur naturally. He meant it when he told her he was sorry. He had gone about this all wrong. Rhodey repeatedly warned him about his poor planning and Tony's best friend was proven right again.

The young inventor was truly ashamed of his conduct towards Pepper...and...Happy and he would gladly spend the rest of his life making things right for everyone. There would always be a job waiting for Happy at Stark International should he ever need one. As for Pepper, she could have anything she wanted; including his heart, Stane's job, her own armor and one day his first born.

Happy was awake and doing fine. He had missed a good chunk of basketball season but the Tomorrow Academy had a new boxing program and the big guy would excel at that.

Tony had heard from a shame-faced Rhodey the taller boy was now dating Whitney. And in a bizarre twist, Rona Irwin as well. The two girls seemed fine sharing a boyfriend and Rhodey had become somewhat of a cult hero at the Tomorrow Academy; gaining the respect and envy of the male populace. His android self had accepted the breakup gracefully and stood aside to make Whitney happy. His duplicate now could spend more time with Iron Man duties, though the school assumed "Tony" was nursing a broken heart.

Rhodey had also told him Happy had been spending a great deal of time with a candy striper named Sunset Bain. The two were just study buddies so far but that could change. Tony 2.0 could also be retired and occasionally used for emergencies. One less loose thread to worry about.

As much as Ton would have liked to take credit for the Whitney/Happy situation it had all happened coincidentally. However everything had wrapped up so beautifully he couldn't complain.

A loving but sly smile crossed his face. He had the next three weeks carefully planned. He and Pepper would tour geysers and lava fields, eat at _Fiskfelagid, _maybe check out some museums. Then if she were interested they could go to Prince Edward Island and explore where "Anne of Green Gables" was written. They would grow closer and he'd let her set the pace of their relationship. While still drugging her of course, but that was only temporary until the long-term conditioning took.

He had their triumphant return planned as well. He had his cover story prepared as well. Pepper had been kidnapped not by Mandarin himself buy by the remaining Tong who wished to curry favor with the new Mandarin. After much research by Tony Stark and through the heroics of Iron Man, Pepper Potts was rescued unharmed if mildly traumatized by her ideal. The media would love it. Rhodey would believe because the drugs would ensure Pepper accepted his account of events.

With Team Iron Man reunited Tony would work hard to be the son and hero the world deserved. Pepper would love him the rest of their lives.

Because soon she would have no choice.

**The End**

_Well now, that wasn't the Pepperony most of you were expecting, was it? Oh, don't be upset. I promised Pepperony and I delivered. Did I ever say what kind it would be? Nope. Be careful what you wish for._

****_That being said, my sincere gratitude to all of you who stuck around from beginning to end and made an effort to review. Thank you. You are awesome. I cannot believe the traffic I've received for this story. It's probably the highest hits I've ever had._

_Now that I've gotten the lovely compliments out of the way, I just want you all to know. **Never **dictate what kind of story I write again. I don't like it. It makes my mind go to dark places._

_..._

_Happy Halloween  
><em>


End file.
